Abandoned
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: You left me I left you Max was abandoned years ago by her flock, ahem Fang. After escaping with Dylan life seems to be back to a new normal with her twin children. But the Flock suddenly returns,why?  What is going on now? New dangers...M Later Chapters
1. Hello Goodbye?

Max was abandon a couple years ago by her family. After trying to move on everything seemed to go back to a new normal but then the Flock return... But why?

Enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Hello Goodbye?**

"Momma where's Uncle Dylan?" The little girl with curly black-brown hair asked her mother.

"We wanna play with him." The girl's twin brother with dirty blond/brown hair said beside her.

These two children were their mother's precious little miracles, her precious little angels. Literally, by the way the two children looked. Especially with the gorgeous wings growing out of their backs.

It had surprised their mother by how smart her little one year olds (almost two year olds) were. But that was what you get for being a mutant.

Sighing deeply their mother answered them with a quick glare that meant to be quiet. Taking the orders the twins looked at each other then started to quietly play together in their car seats.

Finally after ten minutes they had reached the intended destination, the all-important grocery store.

"We are the store now, sweethearts, you know what to do." After parking the car she placed the kids in the little seats of the shopping cart. They were going to need a lot of groceries because all those calories weren't going last them long.

"I'll make sure Thorne won't mess with people." Violette said. Even though she was the younger twin she was the leader of the two.

"AWW! No fair!" Thorne the more talkative of the tow complained and pouted his little lips. The twins were growing so powerful everyday a new power would yet to be discovered. Sometimes it frightened their mother but then again these children were the product of two mutants.

"Thorne, Violette please be quiet. Please act like normal two year olds." The mother instructed and fixed her hair in the little compact mirror of her purse. Though it had been years since she saw _them_, she couldn't be sure.

"But we aren't normal two year olds." Thorne bounced back at his mother, but then he got that glare in return.

Today was going to be a long one…

* * *

><p>It was just an everyday shopping trip. Nothing bad was going to happen. I haven't seen any Erasers or Flyboys for barely one and a half years. But then that didn't entirely mean that they weren't out there. Any second one could come out and try to kill one of my kids. I wasn't going to let that happen.<p>

"Momma, Momma." Thorne called out acting as a normal two year old would. He hated acting this way but knew that people would look at us strangely if they saw a two year old speaking in full sentences. We didn't want to stick out anymore then we already did.

"What sweetheart?" I asked sweetly and bended down low to caress his soft baby skin. They were already growing so big they weren't going to be my babies anymore. Thorne pointed to something in the distance behind me in the store.

"Look." Thorne said that one word and on instinct I turned around and was shocked.

At first it seemed like a normal group of teenagers but then I looked back. Once twice and again just to make sure I was seeing everything clearly. It wasn't something dangerous like Erasers. Instead it was the least thing that I had expected.

My flock, the very people who had left /abandoned me so many years ago. But then again I had also ran away from them. Throughout the years I had even lost touch with Mom, Ella and Jeb. They looked so much older in the two years of my absence.

_What would Dylan think?_

There was the tall lanky dark punk teen with the snakebites. The one who was my very best friend, who had ditched me in my dire time of need. He was also the one who had stolen and broken my heart into shatter pieces. The twins' father, what would he think when he found out he had kids?

_Fang, who told you that you could get those snakebites? Even if they do make you look even hotter…_

Then there was also the skinny redhead with the whole 'scene' look going on for him. I would say he looked pretty good, almost as good as Fang but close enough. That Iggy, he had such a nice style for a blind boy the bright blue highlights were different though.

_I even missed his cooking over the years…_

Nudge looked more grown up then ever even after the whole incident in New York. Her hair seemed to be much longer and was actually pretty with frizz gone. Gazzy didn't change much besides looking more like a pre-teen, his once chubbiness was completely gone.

But then Angel changed the very most. Her soft and silken blonde hair fell down to her shoulders her eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen. This was a real angel from heaven you would believe.

_My precious little Angel was growing up. But then I still have the twins to look after._

Then I remembered something entirely crucial.

_Angel could read my mind. Crap! She would notice me after hearing my thoughts. Call down Max; forget about them you have a different life now anyways. Besides you name isn't Max anymore it's…_

They wouldn't even recognize me anyhow. Everything about me changed except for my personality and the mutant part. My hair was longer and was no longer a dirty blonde shade I had dyed it a dark brown right after I left. The red/magenta highlights in my hair also helped disguise me. Even my favorite style of clothing changed to match my hairstyle, everyone at the store would think of me as a teen mom who liked bands and anime.

"Momma?" Violette spoke up disrupting my thoughts. It was time to focus and get the need groceries.

"What darling?" I tried to change the tone of my voice otherwise they would recognize me.

"Why is the blonde girl trying to read your mind?" Violette said innocently and pointed directly to Angel. Who in turn was staring at the three of us oddly like we were crazy? A sly smile spread across her lips and she turned towards the group and announced something.

She knew! Crap again! I had to get all of us out of there. This wouldn't bode well if I met the people who I was hiding from. When I was in disguise right under their noses.

"Let's go sweetie. We'll have to go shopping another day." I said through tight lips. It was time to take drastic measures, I turned the shopping cart a full 180 degrees and left the store as if my feet were on fire. People around me looked at me oddly as I hightailed us out of there.

"But Momma…" Thorne complained he had really wanted that candy bar that Dylan told him that he could get. I would have to make it up later for my son.

"Not now Thorne." We had so quickly left the store and I was already placing the twins in the car seats that I didn't realize that they would follow. Furious I grabbed at my cell phone and called the one number in it. Dylan's cell phone number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." I begged at I heard the dial tone on the screen of the blue tooth. There was no way that I was going to drive with two kids in the car on my phone. That was dangerous but besides the point I wasn't going to harm my kids.

"Who were they?" Thorne asked Violette in his car seat.

"Some friends of Momma from what I read they even know Uncle Dylan." Violette answered her brother. Of course she would take the readings off of the Flock with her powers.

"Hello?" Dylan's voice came out a little fuzzy. "What's wrong Rose?" Dylan called me by the name I was using as a disguise the last couple of years.

"It's them, I saw them at the store. "I sounded frantic and scared. But why would I be scared of my own Flock, my family?

"Erasers, good lord were they after the twins?" Dylan's voice answered me back frantically and some black object moved in the rearview mirror.

Of course they would take to the air.

"No not them. The Flock as much as I prefer the Erasers." I said driving towards the express lane towards the house. I had to lose them but how?

"The Flock? All those liars who abandoned you a couple years ago? Hold on, I'll be right home." Dylan hung up on me quickly he knew I would try to escape from them.

"Hold on Momma we know what to do." Violette said from her purple car seat as she held hands with her brother.

"What?" Then I remembered those kids could turn invisible along with other objects, just like Fang…

They were going to make the car seem to disappear. Hmm, well this could work to my advantage.

"We are almost there anyway. "I turned onto our street where only one house lay in the middle of nowhere. Reluctantly I looked back up again, luckily it had seemed as though we lost them somewhere down the expressway.

But just to be sure I had the kids keep us all invisible until we reached the house. It had seemed as though Dylan had made it to the house only a few moments ago and was waiting for us to come through the front door.

Unfortunately things didn't turn out that way for a soon as I placed the kids on the deck Dylan came out and the kids practically flew to their Uncle Dylan. Normally Dylan would pick them up and play with them but instead he gave an evil glare towards something behind me.

I turned around and was given a good solid punch in the stomach by an invisible enemy.

"OWWW!" I yelled and fell to the hard dirty ground in nauseating pain.

"Momma!" The twins called out sensing the mysterious stranger.

"Fang." I choked out and of course his body reappeared.

"Max." His dark voice answered me it had gotten manlier since I left saw him.

"Daddy!" Violette called out jumping right out of Dylan's arms and flew straight up to him.

"What!" Four voices chorused together in shock.

Explaining all this was going to take a while. Might as well make it a long while…

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride series... all rights belong to the author.


	2. Past & Present

Fang recounts the past so many years ago when everything was normal or at least abnormal... Enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Past & Present**

I couldn't believe she was gone for about three years. Max had up and left us behind for some unknown reason. But then as I look back at the day she left, everyone was turned against. A first, it was like that time when we separated a year back.

Everyone was set on the opposition against her. That is everyone except for Dylan that is, that little cheat. He and Max were 'made' for each other. They both were gone when the rest of us returned.

The only thing left in their place was a note with only a few sentences on it. Why did she have to go through such drastic measures?

What exactly happened that day?

* * *

><p><em>"Fang, stop it." Max moaned. The very sounds of her cry made his head swim with pleasure.<em>

_It felt so good to actually be alone with Max. Not a single sight of their Flock anywhere. There were no Erasers or bad guys within a ten-mile radius. _

_The air along his dark wings felt so soothing, so natural. Sun shown in her hair highlighting the brownish tints in her silken hair. Everything was right in the world at least for a while. Max was his and only his. Not the shit-head Dylan's. _

"_Max." He crooned caressing her breast in his hand she shivered against his warm touch._

"_Whh-aaa-ttt?" Max rolled out. Causing his frantic heartbeat to pick up at an even faster pace. Fire burst in his chest. _

"_If you think that I am going to stop then you are wrong." He smirked giving her that special expression that she loved so much. The only reason he did it was because he knew she liked it._

"_Jerk. "Max muttered pulling along the edges of his shaggy hair cut. His hair was so raven black it blended well against the nighttime sky. It wasn't a hard tug but still a few pieces of his glossy hair came out in her hand._

"_What ever you say 'princess'." He pulled her lips atop his own. They crashed together into a deep and dizzy oblivion. _

_Desire blossomed and soon they were both hungry and were panting for more. The hunger for each other grew and soon they both lost track of their senses._

_Clothing seemed to crash upon the dirty forest floor. They had already done this before and this time there were no shy glances or bright blushes. This time they would accept each sensuous feeling and give into each other._

_As he entered her again and again, so many times reveling in the feelings coursing through each of their bodies. Each cried out the other's name as ripple upon ripple of pleasure wrung through them._

_Slowly the fire cooled as they lay in a deep sated sleep within each other's arms, a nice and warm tender embrace. It was time for them to return to the Flock. They would have to forsake their feelings of wanting to relish in their lover's arms. _

_When they would return they would have to go on with that selfish act of only being best friends, when they knew that they were much more than that. Best friends didn't kiss each other like the world was ending. As friends they wouldn't be embrace each other with tender care and rich desire. _

_If they didn't return soon the complaints from the others would never cease. The lie they told the rest of them was to scout for danger not to enjoy in their secret passions. _

_It was until they returned that he realized that they didn't use protection. But what was the worst that could happen? Besides they were practically still kids, teenagers but still. Maybe mutants couldn't reproduce. Everything was then forgotten…_

That was the day I remember happily, it was the very last time Max and I had made love together. The next months that would ensue were the very bane and hell of my life. Because not soon after I would lose Max for what seemed like forever.

The day she left me was my very worse nightmare. But then it must have been one of her very worst too.

* * *

><p>Three months later…<p>

_After hiding for so long, it felt so safe to be where they were. But unfortunately the Erasers were still after them. The damned monster would just never give up on destroying the lives of the Flock. _

_Nothing made sense anymore, what exactly were they supposed to do? What about saving the world? No one gave a crap about it anymore. _

_After the death of Ari I wasn't sure that Max could handle so much action and adventure. I was also starting to miss the feeling of her in my arms…_

_Dylan unfortunately was still such a bother; I can't believe Jeb made him go with us. Lets just say hating his guts was a kind way to describe my feelings for him. It wouldn't even faze me if Dylan were shot down like a duck would be by a hunter. _

_But it wasn't him who quietly moaned out painfully._

_Suddenly, Max fell from the sky giving me a heart attack alone. She was plummeting at a fast pace. I couldn't nose dive fast enough to keep her from reaching the ground. _

_If it weren't for Dylan she would have been squashed flat or worse. Dead. Fang was jealous that the little creep caught her lithe body before he ever could. _

_Surprise and certain smugness filled his mind as Max pushed Dylan away only to roll onto the ground floor. Gasping painfully and clutching at her sides she barfed out everything she ate only moments ago. She choked and once again was violently sick. To Fang it was heart wrenchingly painful to watch her suffer like that._

"_Max?" Fang asked out frantically. It was just like the thing in New York all over again as those distant memories returned. This worried him that Max was in pain. _

_The Flock also surrounded them and each of their bodies landed with a dull 'thud' on the ground._

"_I'm fine." She choked out in a raspy voice after a couple of agonizing minutes. But she didn't look 'fine'; in fact she looked the complete opposite. Her soft smooth skin was turning pale and sort of green. _

"_What's going on?" Iggy asked, he was left out of the action. All that he knew was because of the sounds of distress from the others of the Flock. _

"_Max is barfing up her guts." Gazzy snickered. To him it was hilariously funny to see Max turn green. But on the inside he was partially concerned for Max's welfare._

"_It's just like before when we were in New York." Nudge put in, she too was shocked by Max's recent actions._

"_Gross, I can't watch." Total announced from Angel's arms. It was surprising to hear that he didn't have a strong stomach for a dog. Normally those things would eat everything up in plain sight. _

"_Then stop." Iggy said towards Total's voice. _

_They were all interrupted as Max heaved up again but this time nothing came out. Everything was already gone from her stomach. She gagged painfully while those around her had pale solemn faces. _

_Finally it came to a torturing end; Max's body still shook furiously. _

"_Max? Dylan asked beating Fang to the punch, again. He even helped her stand up before Fang could even run to her side._

"_Thanks Dylan." Max said sincerely a weak smile on her face. Unknowingly she was making a certain person burn with strong jealousy and envy._

"_What's wrong?" Fang said rushing to her side and innocently pulled her out of Dylan's arms._

"_Nothing." she answered him, but he knew most of her secrets. She was lying to him again, what was she protecting him from? _

"_Max stop." Fang retorted, all worry disappeared from his heart only to be replaced with silent fury._

"_Stop what?" Max let out confusion in her voice, but she knew what he was talking about. _

"_Stop freaking lying to me, that's what! What are you keeping from me?" Fang exploded it had been a while since he last did that. Apparently they were going there, a nice big fight in front of the whole gang. This was going along pleasantly._

_Silently everyone shuffled away into the bushes, including Dylan. No one wanted to be there when Max would explode out. _

"_Lying, you think that I am lying to you. How could you ever think that way? What would I need to protect you from your strong enough to take care of yourself aren't you?" Max yelled out the pallor in her cheeks still showed._

"_We'll see Max. Yo everybody come on out of the clearing! It's easy to tell that you're all listening. We need to decide on something." Fang called out to the others who stood frozen still in shock by the anger in Fang's voice and his hostility towards Max. _

"_What Fang?" Angel said sweetly, she could handle the evil incoherent thoughts that Max and Fang were sending each other right now._

"_We need new supplies, obviously Max doesn't deem us worthy enough to go on our own again. Should she stay here and rest or do we just keep moving on?" Fang stated anger in his voice._

"_What?" Max screamed out. She was beyond furiously and her footsteps staggered for a mere moment. _

"_Well that's easy Fang we all go. But Max can stay back, maybe Dylan can watch her." Angel answered for all of them. Surprising everyone. Fang didn't like the thought of leaving Max alone with only Dylan as her guard._

"_Agreed. "Iggy put in._

"_I wanna go." Gazzy announced. _

"_Me too." Nudge spoke up not her normal bubbly self._

"_Fine go ahead, see if I care!" Max yelled out she was in such a bad mood. What made her this way?_

"_Max…" Fang started, he was really worried._

"_Just GO!" Max sat on a stump defiantly not daring to face everyone else._

"_Don't worry I'll watch her." Dylan said his eyes locked on Max's still form. Fang still didn't trust him enough._

_The Flock soon took off for nearest town, everyone had heavy hearts. This was one of the worst fights between Max and Fang so far… _

_All would be better when they returned and Max had gotten some sleep. Or least that was supposed to happen…_

* * *

><p>When they had returned instead of Dylan and Max all that was left was a little scrap of paper.<p>

It read:

Can't take it anymore, I have to leave. You don't deserve this; I'm leaving with Dylan. Don't try to find me; there is no point in me staying. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you.

Max & Dylan

What no 'love'? Like I deserved her love in the first place. She could have had Dylan for all I care.

They left and it was my entire fault. Someone was going to pay for this.

But not anymore because today was my lucky day. We had found Max, finally butafter all these years she had changed so much. Was this really she before me?

* * *

><p>Hmmm what's going to happen?<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	3. Up & Down

Just to let you all know there is still more missing between that fight with Fang and Max. More confusion. It was just there so they could fight, to take up room. Sorry I couldnt really come up with anything.

More drama with an even worse fight! She just won't tell me all of it yet, Max is so stubborn. T.T

So any who this is Fang as he recounts his side of the story in chapter 1.

Enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Up & Down**

Was this girl before me really Max? All I saw was a teenage mom with her two kids. Most of society frowned upon girls having kids young while this girl looked barely seventeen. She would have been Max's age.

But she was indeed a beauty. Her hair was long curly and a deep chocolate brown. Scarlet red colored four inches of the edge of her hair; it was quite pretty and matched well with her glossy hair. Bright magenta highlights flecked her hair; Max would never approved of changing ones hair color.

If she saw what I did to my lips she would have killed me on the spot, not including how she felt towards me right now.

The young woman in front of me could have never been Max; she was wearing a tutu basically a skirt. Max hated skirts. A cutesy black and red anime t-shirt matched the tutu perfectly but it didn't help her big chest…

Max having a big chest?

This girl had a nice style with her black ripped tights and trendy black converse. She would have been my type if it weren't for the kids.

"Momma, Momma." The little blonde haired boy asked the lady who seemed to suddenly tense up.

"What is it sweetie?" Her voice was high and sweet. I wonder if she was acting that way because of the child.

"Look." The little boy pointed towards the Flock and me. That was normal we were freaks of nature anyway.

Slowly the mother looked up towards me her chocolate eyes full of recognition and awe.

"Fang. "Angel said staring at the children her eyes seemed to stare forward at some unknown object.

"Look at the kids, aww! So cute there are twins!" Nudge crooned out happily. She clapped her hands at the sight of the two little kids in semi-matching clothing in the shopping cart just 50 feet away. **(A/N: about 15.24 meters for those using the metric system.)**

"I can't I'm blind." Iggy pointed out in his normal joking attitude. His face broke out into a wicked grin.

"We all know dummy." Nudge put in lightly punching him in the arm.

"Why is the blonde girl trying to read your mind?" The adorable little girl with blackish brown ringlets said sweetly. I heard it but it was kind of faint from where we were located.

Did that kid just speak flawlessly in a full sentence? Reading minds? How could the little girl tell that Angel was a mind reader?

That kid just had to be a mutant. Maybe they all were…

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the mother turn her shopping caret a full 180 degrees towards the parking lot. She seemed to be in such a hurry.

"Let's go sweetie. We'll go shopping another day." I heard the mother say lightly as she sped out of there like the devil was on her back.

"What is it Angel?" I bent down low towards her smaller stature.

"You better catch her before she runs away again." Angel stated not bothering to look me in the eyes. She was keeping something from the rest of us again.

Ever since Max (and Dylan) left the gang (and me) behind it just wasn't the same. In more ways than just one everything was different. It just was not as happy and fun as it had once been. Most of the time everything was dark and gloomy. Not that I cared too much about the dark part but still.

"What?" I asked confused. What was she talking about? This kid sometimes scared me, no offense Angel.

_None taken. _

"Better catch Max she isn't the precious 'Rose' you once thought her of." She smiled and became cheerful again. Which was weird since I haven't seen that expression on her little face for years.

Max? What?

The others paused frozen still. They probably thought they also heard what Angel said was wrong.

"What?" Gazzy exclaimed shocked. Actually speaking up from being quiet for so long.

But by then I was already out of the store.

It was Max.

* * *

><p>~O~O~O~<p>

Everything was going according to plan. The two newest mutants in the world were even more powerful than their predecessors. There was no limit to the abilities the children would have.

It was a new age for the mutants.

Imagine all the possibilities, what was their making? What about their DNA? They were the most powerful forces on the planet.

But did the world have enough time for these powers to climax. No one will ever find out. It was all going to have an erupt end.

~O~O~O~

* * *

><p>She thought that she had escaped me. Boy was she wrong. I was in on it the whole time. Before she even started the car I had taken to the skies. She couldn't hide from me that easily.<p>

When did she learn to drive? How did she even get a license? Or how did she even get the money to afford all those things including the car?

It didn't add up.

Wait, if that was Max then were those her kids? Kids? Who was the father? Dylan?

She couldn't have, could she? Her and Dylan together and? Was it possible?

That shit-head.

So followed them, they didn't have me fooled. I saw how they inconspicuously turned invisible among the freeway. Those kids were definitely mutant descent. Especially since they could turn a whole moving car invisible for so long.

The Flock wasn't far behind; Gazzy almost blew our cover among the tall pines.

So this was where she was hiding for the last couple of years. But she wasn't going to be there not for long anyways.

"Uncle Dylan!" The two children flew out of the car. Followed by a shaken looking Max (?).

Flew? They had wings!

I was too busy watching the expression on the children's face that instantly punched the nearest thing. Max.

Boy was I angry with her too.

"OWWW!" She screamed in pain. I unfortunately heard it before I felt it in my hands. It wasn't like I didn't hit people before but then again it was Max.

She did kind of deserve it.

"Momma!" The little kids screeched from the tall and familiar stranger's arms.

"Fang." Max choked out blood coming from her lip. A murderous intent was in her deep eyes.

"Max." I said just as viciously. There was a sense of acid in my voice.

"Daddy!" the little black haired girl screeched and flew towards me. What did the kid want?

Back up did the kids just say Uncle Dylan? Did that mean that Dylan wasn't the father but then who was?

"What!" The others chorused together surprised, all except for Angel of course.

No freaking way! I couldn't be. Impossible.

"It's true Fang." Max whispered wincing as she tried to sit up. Suddenly I felt bad for punching her.

"Tell me, tell me now." I pulled her up harshly she held her arm protectively around her stomach.

She could take a punch we all knew that. Then why was she so sensitive?

"Later." She grinned evilly and gave me one hell of a sucker punch and a kick in the you-know-where.

I groaned there was no word for this type of pain.

Instantly I fell to the comforting ground. That was going to hurt for days.

Didn't see that one coming.

But Angel probably did? The little traitor.

_Sorry Fang, your on your own._

Great!

"Why did you just hit Daddy, Momma?" The little boy asked.

"Because Thorne Daddy already hurt Momma." Max answered ignoring.

"Oh." The kid said hugging Dylan (I think) closer.

"Come on Violette let's go inside. Now, does anyone of you want cookies?" Max dusted off her tutu and invited the Flock inside. After picking up the little girl she headed inside.

Leaving me alone to wallow in my pain.

"No pain, no gain Fang." Iggy obviously figured everything out. With that he stepped around me and into the house with Nudge's assistance.

"You deserved it." Nudge said stiffly and went into the nice big house.

I still couldn't get up yet.

"He totally did." Gazzy smirked and went inside with Angel. Total was not far behind.

"Hurry up 'Daddy'." Total snickered, that dog was too smart for his own good.

Before I could pull myself up I heard the sound of the front door locking up.

Damn, the fight has already begun.

But then those were my kids she had in there, right?

* * *

><p>What do you think so far?<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	4. Yes & No

Thank you for all your comments! There is no real plot yet but there wil be soon after Max err I mean Rose finally explains it all in the next coming chapters.

Some of you may not like Max's new style but I kind of do, it's more of a different version of Fang's. More likely based on my own style except for the dyed hair colors. Still working on that. Besides people aren't really what they seem on the outside.

I hope you enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Yes & No**

He punched me Fang had really punched me. That ass was going to pay for that.

So I hurt him where it mattered. In the balls of course… It was delicious payback.

Hopefully the kids and Angel weren't reading my mind right now, because Momma just thought of some naughty words.

When he collapsed on the ground I found such great pleasure looking at his shocked and pained expression.

"Why did you just hit Daddy, Momma?" Thorne looked up at me his eyes shining. He was my sweet little boy, my cute little prince. The kid was too innocent why was that?

"Because Thorne, Daddy already hurt Momma." I stood up clutching my stomach. Fang should know what I was talking about. I was NEVER going to forgive him.

"Oh." Thorne snuggled up closer to Dylan. The kid was actually happy to see his real father in pain? It kind of made me smirk on the inside.

"Come on Violette let's go inside. Now, does anyone of you want cookies?" I got up, fixing my tutu. It was my new one too, just great. But then I had to do the laundry soon anyways.

Picking up Violette I headed into the house. Everyone else soon followed suit. Leaving Fang behind, he won't be walking right for a least a week.

"Dylan please lock the door." I said placing Violette on the ground next to where Thorne was seated.

Fang wasn't coming inside the house for a while. I just couldn't face him yet.

I was hungry and chocolate always calmed my nerves. Wait until they see that I could actually cook decently now, I wasn't a hopeless wreck in the kitchen anymore.

"Max, will you please explain where you have been for the last couple of years?" Iggy asked biting into a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"Please do your Mom and Ella have been hopeless." Nudge put in with a sigh her mouth full of warm chocolate.

Just thinking about those I had left behind made me feel guilty. There was no use hiding from past. It would come out eventually.

"I was hiding, Ig what do you expect?" I glanced at the twins playing with the talking dog in the corner.

"Why?" Nudge said swallowing the last remaining chunks of cookie.

"It's too painful for her." Angel spoke up her delicate face covered in chocolate. The little mind reader already knew everything.

"If you won't tell us then maybe Dylan will." Gazzy said as Dylan entered the kitchen with Thorne.

"Where's Violette?" I looked down at the little boy ignoring Gazzy's previous question.

"Hiding." Total answered as he strutted in after Dylan. They must have been playing hide and seek.

"If you won't tell us that, then who is the father?" Iggy asked his face in a wicked grin.

Ugh, back to Fang again.

"It's not Dylan right?" Nudge said shockingly. But it didn't offend either of us; we both knew where our feelings stood.

"Fang." I said looking at the shadow that entered the room with my little girl.

Violette must really be a Daddy's girl.

* * *

><p>Daddy! It was Daddy! He finally came for all of us I knew he cared for us.<p>

But why did he hurt Momma? Momma didn't deserve it. Then Momma kicked him and he fell to the floor. Thorne laughed but he didn't quite understand the situation Momma and Daddy were in. Not like I did, big brothers humph!

"Come on Violette let's go inside. Now, does anyone of you want cookies?" momma said fixing her rumpled tutu. As she stood up she went over to me and scooped me up into her warm arms.

But I didn't want to go inside with the talking dog and eat Momma's delicious cookies.

All I wanted was to talk to Daddy face to face. I wanted to ask him why he hurt Momma and not just when he hit hurt.

The blonde girl smiled and sent me a message. _Your Momma isn't the only one in pain, Violette._

_But I already know all your secrets, Auntie Angel. Wait until Momma finds out. _I sent her a warning back at her. Whose side was she on anyway?

I already knew the answer to that.

"Uncle Dylan I want a cookie." Thorne asked giving our uncle his puppy-dog eyes. He didn't even have to use his super powers on him. Uncle Dylan adored Thorne and Thorne admired him greatly.

"Let's see what your Momma says first." Uncle Dylan picked up my brother as they headed into the kitchen.

Playing with the flying talking dog was indeed fun. But his conversation was indeed boring. Why would he want to talk about math with two year olds?

"Square root of 16?" The dog asked his fur was a nice glossy black. But it wasn't as pretty as my own hair.

"Four." I yawned this was beyond boring. Math made me fall asleep but for Momma it was worse.

"What?" Total's eyes widened. Like he never heard a two year old do simple math.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen, Momma has some steak in there?" I said knowing quite well that dogs didn't eat chocolate. This one didn't seem to be like the type to eat out of a bowl on the floor either.

"Then what about you?" His ears perked up at the mention of food. They would need all the calories if they were going to go fight soon.

"I'm going to play with my toys, maybe hide-n-seek with Thorne later. "I tried to get him to leave. No one would notice my absence for long. The dog happily skipped into the kitchen.

Now I was alone, in nice quiet solitude. I liked it when it was quiet but then Daddy did too. Most of the time I was just like Daddy. Which meant only one thing for me to do.

It was time to talk to Daddy. My daddy that is.

* * *

><p>~O~O~O~<p>

Finally after years of disappointment the final stage was complete. All arsenal weapons were 110% guaranteed accurate. Nothing could withstand the powers within.

The mutants may have escaped right under their noses but it wouldn't be for long. What they all didn't know was that they were being watched. All forces were against them.

It was time eliminate the world of such horrible creatures. Not just the most powerful ones but all the others.

This time there would be a world made of their creation. The most perfect world where everything was under their control. Everything would be all right. Now to get the plan into action.

Doomsday was coming for all. No one would see it coming.

~O~O~O~

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy but I made it outside. Though it took a couple minutes I had to be sure no one was following me. Not even Thorne or Dylan. They couldn't get into my mind that easily.<p>

Besides Thorne was too enthralled in his giant chocolate chip cookie to even care.

"Daddy?" I whispered and my gaze fell onto the prone figure still on the ground. He did look scary but then he had to care for Momma otherwise Thorne and I would never have been born.

There was no answer only silence. Was he asleep? Did he really not notice my presence?

I was only invisible that didn't mean that I was quiet.

I guess I should wake him up.

"Daddy." I said again landing on his chest. Suddenly his hard steel eyes opened up. Fury at first but when they landed on me a gentle tenderness shone through.

"Are you really mine?" My father asked in awe. His strong warm hand caressed my head just the way I though a father's hand should.

"Of course Daddy." I snuggled deeper towards his chest. Who would know that Daddies were so much fun? They smelled so warm and comforting but this daddy felt safe.

I didn't want to leave him again. This time I would make sure Daddy and Momma never separated. No on would be able to stand it.

"I love you, Daddy." I said kissing his cheek and his face softened under my touch.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Daddy answered. So he did love me, but what about Momma?

* * *

><p>Of course she would. That girl was obsessed with finding her father. Her real father not just a replacement. But why did she have to do it now when we were fighting?<p>

"Why Max?" Fang said boldly sending shivers down my spine. Violette giggled and gently tugged on one of his snakebites. He only smiled at her lovingly and held her tighter.

"Let go of my daughter this instant." This shouldn't be happening. I didn't know what to do.

Everyone else was just as shocked as I was.

"Don't you mean _**our **_daughter, I mean with the twins are _**both of our**_ kids." Fang said looking at Thorne who was playing with Dylan.

"This is getting juicy." Gazzy said from the sidelines amused.

"Shut up, Gazzy." Nudge said punching him lightly. Good one for the team, Nudge.

"Why don't you just spill it, Rose?" Dylan stated looking up from the table.

"Rose?" Fang asked curious his eyes still blazed with a fury.

It was such fun to see him in his angry mode.

"That's my name now 'F'nick' deal with it." I said crossing my arms. He always hated it when I called him that in the past.

Iggy laughed at the good memory.

The comment only made Fang angrier.

"You don't have to be mean to Momma, Daddy. She missed you so much and deep down she still loves you. "The way she said it sounded so innocent, so sweet.

It would have cute if she didn't say that to his face.

Fang stiffened for second before his hard face softened. How did I let this guy go I still don't understand?

But what else happened that day? It was all just a blur.

Maybe I should just tell Fang. He had a right to know his own kids. The very kids that he had just learned about only hours ago.

But where to begin?

* * *

><p>Doomsday really coming? Erasers? Danger? What is Angel hiding? I don't know... But all of it will be coming soon.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	5. Hot & Cold

Sorry if it is a little late. Don't blame me (even if it is partially my fault) it was seven school projects... ugh. Then Max was kicking my butt trying to tell me to write some more... But in the end I like how this chapter turned out.

What now? Is there real danger out there? What are with these crazy twins just how powerful are they?

Enjoy ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Hot & Cold**

I lay there on the ground thinking about the possibilities. So much had happened in a few hours amount of time.

Well for one I was a father. With not just one kid but also two. Did I forget to mention that the two were also descended from mutants? Then did I also forget to mention that they had powers unimaginable compared to Angel?

Yep that's what I thought.

All this and more in the day in the life of a mutant on the run.

Which reminded me to check the perimeter and area of this place that Max, my kids… and Dylan called home. Was it really safe? But then what were the chances of meeting an Eraser?

I haven't seen one for years, they seemed to go extinct ever since Max disappeared. That was true until last week when the gang and I were in Philadelphia. The overall point was that I didn't want any harm coming towards my kids.

If they were really mine in the first place.

I let out a breath of air and sighed deeply. The mess we had all made was huge. But at least I have Max again.

Slowly I lost myself into the deep thoughts and contemplated everything.

That's when I heard it, a brief whisper. The sound was so soft I thought it was nothing.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Daddy." A voice like an angel's voice said quietly. The next instant a small adorable body landed on my chest. What in the world?

It was that beautiful little girl. The little girl with long brownish black curls and Max's eyes. She had parts of my hair color at least and dark wings. I couldn't come up with her name, what was it? Violette? Was that right?

"Are you really mine?" I couldn't help but ask as her eyes bore into mine just like Max's eyes would at times. This little creature was something that I had helped create, who wouldn't admired his or her own creation?

Cautiously I caressed the girl's soft locks. She smelled so sweet for a child just like roses. Violette leaned her head into my hand just like a cat would do.

"Of course Daddy." Her small voice answered and I felt her head snuggle down into my chest. Something in my heart dissolved just then, this was certainly my child.

I wasn't going to let them disappear from my life ever again.

"I love you, Daddy." Violette reached up and kissed my cheek. How could she say that? We barely knew each other. I didn't even know how to be a father let alone ever have one in the first place.

Face it Fang, you're gonna have to step it up. It was time for me to actually grow up and be somewhat mature. Somewhat.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I answered her confident in my choice of words. This was what I wanted to say. I couldn't deny this feeling inside of me already latching onto the child.

Violette smiled at me the whole world in hers. It was the sweetest happiest I had ever known. Besides her mother of course and it was true.

* * *

><p>This man just couldn't be my father. He just couldn't be. Uncle Dylan was my daddy, I'm sure of it.<p>

The man in pain on the ground wasn't worthy of Momma. The weakling.

My twin was so sure of herself that the scary looking guy was indeed our dad. It couldn't be, no. He didn't deserve Momma after hurting her in the heart for so many years.

I was overjoyed when Momma said with a certain smugness telling Uncle Dylan to lock the door. Let him feel the pain now.

The man was suffering and it was funny. But my twin didn't think so.

_He's our father, Thorne. Deal with it. _She sent me.

_No he's not! Look at what he did to Momma._ I sent that one back to her she paused and stared back at me.

_He is our Daddy; we don't have Uncle Dylan's traits anyway. _Violette pointed out the obvious.

I couldn't stand this anymore so I shut her out. She was too busy concentrating on the talking dog to care.

"Uncle Dylan I want a cookie." I needed a distraction and Momma's cookies were addictive. She wouldn't mind if I had just one before dinner, right?

Just to make sure my plan would work I gave Uncle Dylan the sweet sad eyes of mine. He couldn't resist my cuteness.

_Cuteness? Ha! _Violette chuckled and inwardly I grimaced. I seriously thought that I had blocked her out of my mind.

But it had seemed my plan did work much as to my advantage. I won!

"Let's see what your Momma says first." Uncle Dylan said picking me up off the floor. This guy had to be my real dad anyway. I was going to prove it to Violette if it was on the last things I do.

We made our way into the open kitchen and smell of Momma's cookie came over us. Yummy.

* * *

><p>The little girl knew her secret, but how? She was the best at all this crazy power mutant stuff. It made her a little jealous. What happened to all the attention she would get?<p>

But what was she going to do now? She couldn't give up; this was the mission she was given.

Everything seemed so normal; no one noticed what exactly happened under his or her noses. The fools they really were so simple.

No one could beat her, not even the real Angel. Who was probably somewhere far off being tested on, again. Poor thing, at least it wasn't her this time. This time it was her chance for freedom.

Who were these kids really? What was their act? She counted all the possibilities. All of them led to the same conclusion.

Destroy the children. It was like the old saying goes, kill or be killed. She wasn't the one who was going to die. She would live.

But for now she had to continue this little charade of hers. She had a call to make; the safe house wouldn't be safe for long.

They would come and everyone but her would die.

* * *

><p><em>Start at the beginning, Max. <em>The Voice said out of nowhere.

Dear lord it was back. Colors burst behind my eyes and severe vertigo caused me to violently throw up in my mouth. Not again. It wasn't like the normal morning sickness of pregnancy either. This time it was much worse, much much worse.

It felt like someone poured acid into my mouth and made me drink it. Nauseating was the least I could say about it.

I barely made it in time to the sink where I unfortunately threw up in front of everyone. Even my very own kids who were just as shocked as I was.

"Max?" Dylan asked concern on his face just like everyone else in the room.

"Nothing." I lied trying to clean up my face. Good thing I didn't get any on my clothes.

"That certainly wasn't anything." Nudge stated and I knew she was right.

I was sick, but what was wrong with me?

"Momma don't lie to us." Violette said sweetly as she rubbed up against her father's face.

"Lying is bad." Thorne said supporting his sister. The little mind readers!

"Better listen to your own kid's Max. You are the mom, right?" Iggy put in being his old self.

"Those words are going to come back to haunt you Iggy." I tried to look up and stand straight. But the world was so blurry. Everything was slurred together.

That's when I passed out and it wasn't just like what happened before (when we left for New York) this time it felt like I was dying.

Maybe my time was up.

But I couldn't give up on my kids just yet. Heck they all needed me.

Though at the time I couldn't help but slip off into the delightfully painful and dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>"You can't hide her forever Max II. Tell us where she is hiding." The dangerous men held her down with steel restraints. She wasn't going anywhere soon. This was bad; they would know her special secret.<p>

"Noo!" She spit in their faces like a ravaged beast. This couldn't happen just yet. She had to make sure they were all safe.

"It's too late, we already have the mind reading one in our hands know." The lead scientist stated and pointed towards the reinforced missile proof glass windows.

What was Angel doing here? If she was here then who was with them?

It was too late she had failed.

"Hold her steady, give me the acid." The leader said with that evil grin of his. How wretched were these people in the first place? Unimaginably evil it had seemed.

"No! Please don't, please don't I'll do anything!" She shrieked as the bottle full of harmful chemicals came closer to her.

"Then tell us where they are." The scientist slapped her face. She wouldn't feel it but Max would. The two were connected but it was only one way. Whatever happened to Max II the real Max would feel. Sometimes it would be even worse.

"NEVER!" She screamed as her lips were thrust open and the painful chemicals were shoved down her throat. No she couldn't do this yet. If she died what would happen to the rest?

The assault continued as she was beaten and slapped. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

Oh and fight she did. Until the very last breathe of hers came out.

Max II had done she didn't reveal the others location. But in the very end she had died.

This time maybe she deserved to have a better life next.

Now the only question that remained was what would happen to their perfect creation? The one who was still alive somewhere out there in the world?

But then again they had an agent among them now. Angel had never left Philadelphia in the first place. Wait until they realized that they all had it coming for them. All of them would pay for it dearly.

What fools they all were.

With that the head scientist smiled inwardly all was going according to the plan. Everything was as it should be in the world. Everything.

* * *

><p>Whoa it's getting intense. What's gonna happend now?<p>

Thanks for reading ^v^

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	6. Fast & Slow

Sorry that's it been a while... please forgive me. This story was susposed to short but now it ending up longer than I expected... At least summer is almost here and I can finally work on my stories more... ^.^

For those of you who get confused with the povs I have decided to help you out a bit and put who they are at the beginning with **bold **_italic _font.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

**Fast & Slow**

**_Fang_**

Did I miss something here? Someone please fill me in because I am very confused.

One second Max was fine (angry as hell) but still fine. She was perfectly healthy, everything was going smoothly (not really) or so I thought. (Not including the awkward silence in the room. Max still didn't tell me what exactly was going on.)

Then in the next second (before I could even breathe) Max's skin paled around her face. (Maybe it was nervousness.) It had also seemed as though someone had sucker punched her in the cheek.

How could her expression of anger go to one of intense pain in a matter of mere seconds?

Someone please answer me that question.

The very next second she wasn't just barfing but she was heaving out every single content of her stomach. Not in the normal stomach bug way either.

_Crap! _

This was worse than EVER before. Plus I just swore in front (though I was really thinking it) of my kids.

Don't listen to Dad for a second…

It was painful enough just to stand around her helpless. Violette was scared and grasped my neck tighter.

_Daddy what's happening? Something is wrong with Momma it's not normal. _She sent me the thoughts in a very sad tone.

_I don't know sweetheart. _I answered her. There really was something wrong with Max. Though it felt likes hours until she stood back up again from heaving everything up and into the sink.

"Max?" Dylan asked concern on his face but then we all had the same thought.

_The ass._ I swore again, but it was true he was indeed an ass.

"Nothing." She lied her eyes had that look in them; Max couldn't hide it from me.

"That certainly wasn't anything." Nudge stated and boy was that the truth.

Suddenly Violette pulled her head away from my chest. An empty feeling went over me and I fell awkward for a few moments.

"Momma don't lie to us." Violette said so sweetly. Even our daughter could tell when their mother was hiding something. But then she once again cuddled up against me, she smelled so sweet almost like candy.

"Lying is bad." Thorne said supporting his sister, so he too knew how to read minds. Hmmmm…

"Better listen to your own kid's Max. You are the mom, right?" Iggy put in with a smirk. It would have been funny if not for what happened in the next few moments.

"Those words are going to come back to haunt you Iggy." She said the words slurred and weak. Her eyes seemed to be focusing on something in the distance but there was nothing there. Even her body started to shake like she was having strange seizures.

That's when her body slumped to the floor almost like she died. Almost.

But to everyone else she looked dead. DEAD. I heard them cry out in shock.

"Max!" I called out rushing to the floor with Violette in my arms. Harshly I shook her body to see if she would react.

In response her eyes opened for a while but the pupils weren't focusing on anything. Before I could even do anything else she closed those dark brown orbs and once again faded away.

Damn, so it's left to this is it? Time to find Jeb Batchalder a.k.a her father. But then again he is now a grandfather right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel II<em>**

So this was the signal. Was Max really going to die? Just the thought of her presence gone forever made her giggle hysterically. It was too funny.

Why did everyone depend on her? What was so special about Max anyway? Why?

It just didn't add up, what were those scientists thinking?

But then if original Max was only at this state what of the second Max? Did this mean she too was dead?

Jeb Batchalder, really? Is that the best that they could do? Trust the ones who should not be trusted. He wouldn't even be of any help at all, the estranged scientist.

There was nothing they could do now anyway. NOTHING! Might as well die trying at least.

That made her laugh inwardly at her own private joke.

In the all of the confusion and hysteria over Max's present state she slipped away almost unnoticed. That is until the twins caught up with her. Put they were all as good as dead by now. Every single one of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel<em>**

She couldn't run she couldn't hide. Too bad it's too late she already died.

Angel could see how they were eradicating their own creation. Why should they feel proud of killing someone? Did they have no souls, no hearts?

But then again they were scientists who toyed with life. They had nothing in them where their hearts' were located were only black holes.

Why did it have to be now that the scientists capture them? After a couple of years the Flock finally felt some-what safe, but still they were constantly on the edge.

What really happened to Max? Why did she leave with Dylan? Not that it bothered her too much but Fang was hard to cope with for months…

Go figures, she blamed the evil redhead as Max often referred her to.

Save yourself… This thought belonged none other to Max II who dying harshly and painfully at the very moment.

_But there has to be something that I can do._ She countered this wasn't right, why wasn't she the one being interrogated? How come Max II had to pay, even if she was pretty evil?

_Angel, this time the world is in your hands._ _Save yourself and you can help save the world._ With those last few words Max II's thoughts faded. She could feel it a hard yank as if someone tugged at her brain.

Sirens blared alarms shrieked something else was going horribly wrong. But this was her chance. Finally Angel would get her way it was time to escape.

But this time Angel was going out by herself in this strange big world. Alone.

Could she do it? All by herself with no one else to help her, it seemed so scary. This task alone deemed incomprehensible let alone possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeb?<em>**

According to Newton's law…

He trailed off, it wasn't so satisfying writing essay upon essay upon essay. They weren't like normal five paragraph essays either.

There really was no point for living anymore. It was pointless. After his most important creations were gone from the world everything seemed so dark and dreary.

Ari's death did hit him hard, but then with Max gone there really was no point anymore.

Then he got a call, not just one but three:

1. The Lab

2. Angel(?)

3. Fang(!)

The first one was more work, fun. At least it would keep him occupied for a while before the ghosts of his past came up again.

The second was a little girl who claimed to be called Angel, but her innocent attitude was off. Though they always seemed to come in contact without anyone knowing.

The last one was the one with the most meaning. A deep but familiar voice spoke only a word. The voice on the end sounded so frantic so desperate. It seemed as though that someone was dying.

But it didn't add up either. Why would Angel call and how? If Angel called why wouldn't it be all together with Fang?

Then how in the world did Fang get his number? They haven't spoken a word since, since, since … what seemed like forever.

One the phone he only said one word. But that was all it took and he basically almost dropped the phone. It couldn't be, could it?

Fang would lie if his voice were that desperate. This could only mean that this was another life and death situation.

"Max."

With that he smiled but then the danger he realized was just beginning…

He would have to save his creation from those who were hell-bent on destroying him and the world.

Violette

She would of course she would. That little traitor, I knew all along that this wasn't the right Auntie Angel.

Behind that sincere complexion and face there was a deep evil hidden.

Thorne sensed what would happen after Momma's collapse. We knew this was our only chance to figure out what exactly was going on. Why all those bad guys were after Momma, Daddy, and the rest of their…umm Flock?

This girl would pay for messing with my Momma in the first place. She would definitely pay. Too bad that she couldn't read our thoughts, some mutant she was.

We would win the good guys always would. But who was there to say if we were the ones who were bad?

I didn't care we may have just got our Daddy back but I was sure we were not going to lose Momma.

That was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fang (Again!)<em>**

This was my only chance; I couldn't let her die on me not yet anyway.

Sighing I frantically searched for the only number that could help her.

Time to forgive everything in the past, I would save Max no matter what.

Even if I had to call Jeb.

This was my very worse nightmare...

* * *

><p>So how is it?<p>

Thanks for reading, and a big thanks for those of you who review. (P.S. - you are special) :)

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	7. Dreams & Nightmares

Sorry this is late, but after projects and exams... plus writer's block :( But now I'm back with this series! I've finally figured out where all the action is leading up to! Watch out everything will be getting more suspenseful! :)

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Dreams & Nightmares**

_**Max**_

_She was dead yet still alive. She could sense the others around her, feel their heartbeats quicken and tense. What were they worrying about everything was fine?_

"_Is sh-she dead?" A voice stuttered it somewhere off in the nearby distance._

"_No." A young man's voice answered. Suddenly she felt something warm and feather-like caress her cheek. _

_What was it?_

"_What's wrong with Momma?" The voice of a young child asked quietly out of nowhere. Little hands and arms touched her face sadly._

_Who was this 'Momma' they were talking about? She felt arms grasp her sides and something hit her face like a slap._

_It hurt but she was too tired. Her body was too weak she couldn't even cry out in pain. Never in her life was she ever this weak._

"_Why did you do that for?" The young man's voice demand and she felt his warm arms hold her up to his chest. Which was very comfy by the way._

"_Just to see if she would react." A different young man's voice answered, his voice sounded mischievous._

"_Well, Fang what do we do now?" A pre-teen girl's voice asked, but whom was she referring to?_

"_The only thing we can do, we go to Jeb's. Angel has been keeping secrets for far too long." She could feel the young man, most likely Fang whoever he really was, as he held on to her lithe body._

"_By the way, has anyone seen Angel?" This came from what sounded like a twelve or thirteen year old kid._

"_Nope." Voices chorused together. She could almost hear the wheels in their brains turning as they put one and one together. It didn't make any sense to her, but it probably did to them._

"_The little traitor." The other young man's voice said in disgust. He was furious!_

"_But why would she do such a thing?" The young girl's voice asked, this was surely shocking to all of them_

"_Because Auntie, that really wasn't Auntie Angel. Right, Thorne?" The small child's voice asked._

"_WHAT?" Everyone's voice practically yelled. She would have reacted if she could but her body was as heavy as lead._

_Darkness fogged her mind and the dream drifted away… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

"Don't worry Max, we're almost there." I said caressing her cheek as I felt her body go really limp.

I already knew Angel was hiding something from us. Anyone could tell it wasn't hard. But I never would have thought that she would be a little traitor.

Then Violette enlightened us with the truth. But if that wasn't really Angel then who was it? What happened to the real Angel?

"Time to go, get everything that you can carry." I told the orders to the Flock then I nodded at Dylan to do the same.

"Come on little man we got stuff to do." He told my son, who was still in his arms. When would I get a chance to hold him?

There was no time for that now but still…

"I'm not little, Uncle Dylan." Thorne said in protest.

"You always will be to your mom and me." That sounded like something a father would say to his children. If I was envious of Dylan earlier then what I felt now was burning jealously and almost rage.

Then I watched them leave the room still in a small but heated argument.

Focus Fang, you have a mission. Max needs your help, step up and do it for the mother of your kids.

_Don't worry Daddy; he'll come around sooner or later. Besides you still have me! _A certain little girl's thoughts filled my head.

_That's my girl. _I answered and I could sense as Violette inwardly smiled.

"Do you guys know how to fly?" I asked this didn't seem like the kind of mission that I wanted to take little kids on. Especially since they were my own kids.

"We were practically born in the air, Daddy." Was the answer I received, as I saw my little girl spread her wings. She was in the air in less than a minute.

As a father I couldn't have been more proud. Bird kid + bird kid = bird kids? Was that right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeb<strong>_

"Jeb are you there?" A familiar voice asked frantically. This belonged none other than the notorious Angel. Angel II that is. He already knew where the real Angel was, and this time she was safe. Perfectly safe.

"What is it Angel?" Better go along with her games, who knows what would happen if he didn't.

"They're after me, you know the Flock. Something isn't right, I leave for one second and the next they weren't acting normal." Her voice cried out, but it all sounded fake to him.

Wasn't this precious, she thought that she could lie and get away with it. Oh was she wrong. Really wrong.

"I'm coming, just tell me where you are." He lied through clenched teeth, hopefully she couldn't tell.

She answered and gave him an address. It was most likely a trap. Good thing he had a few traps of his own in mind.

That little monster was going to fall into her very own trap. This was the day he was waiting for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel II<strong>_

How could he know what I had in plan for him? No one knew that I was planning something. Not even that pathetic worthless 'Flock' that I left behind.

We all knew that they were going to lose that war. The new age of humans would end with their deaths. Everyone even the powerless humans would die. Except save a few who would repopulate the earth.

Gross.

The man question I had in mind was how in the freaking world did I fall into such an easy trap? That I would like an answer for, because this 'Angel' was too good and smart to do such a thing.

If I didn't pass this simple test, who knows what they would do to me back at the lab?

No, I couldn't possibly fail. I was made to seek 110% success. If I didn't than bad things would happen.

I would co crazy. For sure right now my thoughts were incoherent.

My heart chose right then to explode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max<strong>_

_Could someone please tell me what was going on? Right now I was following the flock, how could they not notice me?_

"_Are we there yet, Daddy?" Violette asked her father. "It's been seven hours, and I'm sure everyone is hungry." My kids never flew for more than three hours; it would hurt their little bodies._

"_Finally! I thought that I was going to pass out! Why does his house have to be so far away?" Nudge answered and started going on about something else. Who knew that I would forget how talkative she was?_

_I was starting to get a headache._

_Fang seemed to be struggling with something heavy in his arms. But what could it be? I decided to go in and do a little investigating._

"_Fang what are you holding?" I asked, hopefully we were on good terms now/_

_No answer. How could he not hear me, when I was only 10 feet behind him?_

"_FANG! WHAT IN DEAR NAME ARE YOU HOLDING?" I screamed hoping that he would acknowledge me._

_Still now answer, I didn't even see the pupils of everyone else around as I raised my voice. Something was up, and he definitely couldn't just ignore me like that._

"_Fang? Did you hear that?" Iggy seemed to sense something, but then again he had remarkable hearing since he was blind. _

"_Hear what, Ig? Besides Nudge's constant drone I hear nothing." He answered back._

_What was going on? How could he hear Iggy but not me? _

_I saw Fang struggle with whatever was in his arms. Dylan noticed it too, and flew in to help._

_Maybe I should take a real good look at whatever was in his arms._

"_Here give her to me." I heard Dylan ask with open arms. Her? Who was this her? Was it Angel, because I didn't see her anywhere in sight?_

"_I'm fine, just keep going." I saw Fang's tense jaw muscles. So it seemed that he was still jealous of Dylan, huh._

_I should play with that later._

"_You've had her in your arms for seven hours, don't you think her arms are going to fall off?" Dylan answered._

"_Fine, take her feet." Fang replied, he really was jealous._

_The next moment I saw a glimpse of a familiar face. The very person in their arms was me. _

_But who was that possible if I was right here behind them. Did this mean that I was dead? _

_Really dead? But how did I die?_

"_Momma?" Violette's voice asked warily._

"_Momma's asleep darling." Fang answered our daughter, yep that was the way to go. So the next time when I'm asleep would he say that I was dead?_

"_No Daddy, Momma's right here." She replied point towards me; her eyes were full of tears._

"_There's nothing there, Violette." Fang looked back to where our daughter was still pointing at me._

"_Momma does this mean you're dead?" She asked, oh god this couldn't be. My kids also had the power to see the dead? _

_But before that, did this really truly mean that I was dead?_

_Fang's eyes widened in shock then looked at my body in his arms. _

_Note to self: fix the dye color at the back it looks weird._

"_There's no heartbeat!" Dylan said feeling my chest for my heart; he almost grabbed my boobs! Pervert! _

"_No. It's not time yet! She can't die just yet, can she?" Fang was starting to go insane._

_Couldn't he just accept my death?_

_But then again if I truly died, that would be the end of the world. ~_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	8. Life & Death

Back again! Because of all the action I of course had to update soon, I know how you all love cliff hangers. Next time things my get alittle steamy, but between who?

So enjoy, Jeb might be different here but then again this is a Fanfiction!

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Life & Death**

_**Jeb**_

Jeb let out a twisted maniacal laugh just like any evil scientist would. But was he really evil? This was quite funny to see his very own pupil's creation burn and die in a most sinister way. The student had not yet surpassed the teacher that was for sure.

Angel II was down, which left over a million left to go.

He had to hurry though and dispose of the body soon. But knowing his own pupil he was sure that the body would soon regenerate back into dust. Just like humans did after years and years of being buried.

The Flock was back he could sense it. Max was also back; he probably should have called Mrs. Martinez back to tell. He too also wondered where his 'daughter' really went.

Especially since she went missing years ago. It was all Fang's fault anyway.

Jeb smirked. If Fang made Max disappear all those years ago, then shouldn't he pay for that? Fang was going to pay for hurting Daddy's little girl. That was for sure.

Fang was DEFINITELY going to pay for that later.

But little did he know that Fang still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

"No Daddy, Momma's right here." My daughter seemed to be concentrating on some weird cloud form. Was she crazy?

That probably wasn't the right thing to think when my own kids were mind readers.

"There's nothing there, Violette." I answered her and scoped the sky for any unknown enemies. But she only cocked her head to the side and gave me one of those Max-is-serious looks. She definitely got that from her mother.

"Momma does this mean you're dead?" Violette suddenly asked out of the blue. My stomach only dropped. I could almost feel my eyes popping out of the sockets.

Right then I couldn't feel a thing, my heart seemed to burst. For a brief second I almost lost my grip on Max's lifeless body. Literally.

Dylan, being the ass that he is, of course felt my grip loosen and caught Max in his own somewhat bulky muscles. I could tell why all the girls like him, even Max.

"There's no heartbeat!" Dylan exclaimed as he felt Max's chest for her heart. But what I saw wasn't just that, he felt something else. He felt her chest, which seemed to have gotten bigger.

Not that I was looking. But still I could tell what the twins did to her body.

Overall the boob thing was nice.

Though it would have been nice if it weren't for a couple things. One, Max was dead. Two, I wasn't the one feeling her chest. Three, Max was DEAD. Four, Dylan was feeling her up. Five, Max was really DEAD!

I still stand my ground; Dylan was in most definitely an ass.

What was that last part again? Oh yeah, Max was dead. What happened to our 'oh-so-fearless-leader'?

She got herself dead that was what.

"No. It's not time yet! She can't die just yet, can she?" I could feel myself loosing it. This just wasn't possible.

What had happened to saving the world? Would this mean everyone else would die?

That wasn't going to happen either; I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thorne<em>**

What was that strange man's problem anyway? Why was he so close to Momma? I still don't get him.

First there was this nonsense about him be my daddy. Which I thought was just a ton of phooey.

Why didn't anyone see that Uncle Dylan was my daddy? Not this creepy loser.

He hurt Momma before; I just didn't want to see him do it again. No matter what he did, he still wasn't deserving of Momma.

That's when I felt something in the air change, something odd. I was so busy caught in my own thoughts I didn't hear what was going on with Violette.

"Momma does this mean you're dead?" I heard my sister ask, but that wasn't right. Momma couldn't be dead, she still promised us both ice creams.

Then I turned to where my twin was pointing. This was not good. We were in deep doo doo now.

Right in front of Violette was the faint and somewhat blurry image of our Momma.

At the corner of my eye I saw that loser struggle with Momma's weight for a mere second.

"There's no heartbeat!" I heard Uncle Dylan cry out and feel around Momma's chest for any sign of a heartbeat. He even seemed to like touching her so softly, gross.

Then I heard what that dark and creepy loser was thinking about. Even as a boy this was worse than just plain old gross.

Something I just didn't need to ever relive or think about ever again.

He was even insulting Uncle Dylan, too.

"No. It's not time yet! She can't die just yet, can she?" The loser seemed to cry out in anguish.

Then I saw Momma's image waver. It seemed like she was leaving.

"Momma, don't go yet! We still need you!" I cried out rushing over to Violette, who also seemed to be in tears.

Her ghostly figure gave us both a weak smile. Then she disappeared, leaving us behind.

How could Momma do this? How could she die?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeb<em>**

The Flock arrived later than he expected them to be. That didn't' sound good consider how frantic Fang sounded on the phone.

In the all trudged in each had a solemn look to them. There even seemed to be a couple of three year olds with them.

"Max?" He asked warily not seeing her fly in.

That's when he took note of what was in Fang's arms. A lifeless body.

He rushed over but then realized that the relapsing process had already begun, this was exactly what his pupil had wanted.

Jeb wasn't that worried. He figured that this would happen any day now. Max wasn't in any serious danger. Not that serious anyways, just yet.

Even though she looked a heck of a lot different. Was that a tutu? Converse?

What image was she going for? It almost seemed kind of Fang-like.

That's when he decided to turn his sole attention to three year old on Fang's leg and the one in Dylan's arms.

"Might I know who these are?" Jeb didn't even look down at Max.

"Aren't you going to ask why Max is dead?" Fang said coldly. Boy was he pissed.

"She's perfectly fine, at the moment. All she had was a momentary relapse just let her mind rest. It was probably something that was over taxing.

His little girl was back his life was finally going up for him.

Relief flooded back into the shallow faces of everyone there. It seemed that they were all worried for nothing. Poor things.

"I'm Violette, Grandpa!" The little girl with raven tresses exclaimed and then released Fang's leg and jumped towards him.

Grandpa? No, impossible.

"It's not impossible Grandpa! I'm Thorne, by the way." The dirty blond haired boy said joining the little girl as they came toward him.

Did the kid just read his mind? Apparently so.

Whose kids were they?

The next instant he had his arms full of toddlers. Mutant toddlers at least.

"Daddy, Grandpa said that Momma is going to be ok. You should probably put her on a bed or something." Violette indicated at Fang who was just as incredulous.

It all made sense now, this was the reason Max had left.

She had kids. He was now a grandfather.

Somehow he couldn't just believe it. Wait until Mrs. Martinez found out about this. She would freaking hunt him down and then hunt Fang down after hurting her daughter and getting her pregnant.

Which suddenly reminded him.

Jeb suddenly felt like grabbing the nearest shotgun and hunting Fang down. Especially since his 'little girl' was now 'Momma'.

But he wouldn't, not just yet. He had some grandkids to entertain.

Inwardly he smirked, messing with Fang would have been fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

At least she wasn't really dead she just had a relapse. But why she was not breathing and why she didn't have a heartbeat didn't make sense either.

"Max, please wake up. Our kids need you." I whispered caressing her cold cheek as I laid her down on a guest bed. Everyone else was with Jeb; they were probably talking about what happened a few years ago.

Nudge seemed to going on and on about who know what. She was so loud I could hear her from the second story of the house that Jeb now occupied. Boy was she ever the chatterbox?

I still loved her, why couldn't she understand that at least? I hoped that she would at least try to accept me.

But then thinking about Max, she would most likely watch hell freeze over than forgive me. Especially after what I did that to her all those years ago..

I would do just about anything to take that back. Just to make up for all the years we spent away from each other in pain.

My life looked bright didn't it?

Something then took over, instincts I believe. Slowly I brought my lips back to hers again. Damn, they were still just as soft as I remembered. Tasted just the same too, it felt like old times.

Back when we were in love, but was it really love?

Then just like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty awakened from slumber with a kiss so did Max. But this time it was a little different, I kind of liked this version better than the Disney one.

A smile across her face, everything seemed to be back to normal. Her eyes were aglow and full of wonder. Life seemed to radiate from her and the odd coldness of her body was gone. Then Max spoke.

"Who are you?" She asked innocently. Damn, things just got even worse.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Fang gets into more trouble next time.. (hint, hint)

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	9. Love & Hate

This chapter is a little steamy, not too much though. I'm not very good at the steamy parts. So please enjoy, I was gonna add more (action of a different kind) but the chapter already long enough... Just wait until next time.

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Love & Hate**

_**Max**_

_Flying, I was flying. The world was an endless sky and I was trapped in it. Would it ever end?_

_Was there even something behind the next cloud over? What is beyond the golden sun?_

_No matter how hard or fast I flew the same cloud and sun would always be the same distance in front of me. Was this a curse?_

_Then the sun's rays poured across my pupils. Causing me to momentarily go blind. The light was just strong enough to make me lose my focus; I could feel my overall altitude slipping._

_I was falling. _

_Suddenly the once glorious sunset disappeared only to be replaced by a dark abyss. That was the oblivion that I was falling into. _

_I could sense shadows come out and reach their ghostly limbs towards me. Demons and monsters with jagged claws and ferocious fangs came closer. All of them were taunting me, all of them teasing me._

_My body was pulled down lower and lower into the deepest, darkest depths. No longer was I falling._

_I was crashing. _

_All resistance was futile. The harder I fought the deeper I was pulled. Instinctively I sought for that one source of hope, the one full of life._

_But alas, I found none._

_I kept sinking deeper and deeper. My body stuck in the cycle of falling. There was no ending. There had to be land somewhere. I couldn't be falling forever._

_Of course, that was the moment my body crashed upon the earth. Bones were shattered, my neck was twisted at an insane angle, and even my wings were pulled apart from my body. _

_The pain of it all hadn't even sunk in yet. But of course the next moment I felt sheer torture. It was such a blissful haven of aching and bleeding. I could even feel my life drain out of my body slowly and painfully…_

_There was so much that I wanted to do. After what seemed like hours my body finally heaved it's last breath. _

_That was the moment I died. Darkness shrouded me and again I was no more…_

Something soft touched my cheek and once again I awoke from the deep slumber. Only to face a mysterious stranger whose own lips caressed my own.

He even tasted delicious, the flavor somewhat oddly familiar. The man in question was pale but his raven colored locks gave him some contrast. His eyes held a look of constant pain.

Though this person was comforting I knew nothing of who he was. Yet I didn't want to let go of his heartfelt embrace.

"Who are you?" I asked sweetly and looked deep into his dark orbs of eyes. Even more pain seemed to cross his face. Overall making me feel sorry for asking him such a thing.

Instinctively I fought against my stupidity of kissing a stranger and went to pull his body down over mine.

For a few moments I would make him forget all this pain.

Reaching up I kissed his mouth, feeling his tongue invade my own. Moans escaped from him, it seemed that he was forlorn. The poor man, he wouldn't be for long.

With that I inwardly smiled, and my hands mischievously went to the buckles of his dark jeans.

This man would be mine. Whoever I really was and whoever he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

This was not Max. Even the expression on her face was somewhat different. The very sound of her voice brought a stab to my heart.

How could she forget who she was? This made no sense, normally Max would have slapped me back in the face. Hard.

But this Max looked at me happily and kissed me back. Who was this? What happened to the real Max? The one who wanted to kick my butt, the very one who was the mother of my kids?

Apparently she was gone, hopefully not forever.

She must have sensed my pain and brought my body closer to hers. A familiar feeling coursed through my body.

Just her very scent had me turned on. Was it just me or was something wrong here? Not just in my pants either.

Then of course in a Max-like way she grasped my head and placed an intoxicating kiss on my lips.

My body betrayed me and begged her for more.

Ever so innocently she grasped the buckles of pants. It took all of personal strength not to hiss out.

She chuckled at my expression and continued to pull my pants down.

Damn her! Our kids were just downstairs, and could probably sense something.

Hopefully Jeb and everybody else would keep them preoccupied for a while. A long while.

This wasn't fair, how come I was the only one undressing? Two could play at her games.

She would pay for playing with me.

Of course I pulled at her t-shirt, the little anime characters would be aghast if they saw what I had in plan for her. As soon as it was off her breasts popped out at me.

I remember long ago when she had a smaller chest but now there were at least three times that size. Dylan had grabbed them before I did.

They didn't belong to him right now they were mine. With animal like tendency (though of course the animal part, we were mutants after all) I pulled at her bra, which was lacy, and is a surprise for Max.

She didn't object and only pulled at my shirt. This game of hers was heating up in more ways than one. She still had her tutu on; it wouldn't be there for long though. I practically ripped them off of her, as she giggled against my chest.

"More." She whispered huskily into my ears as my mouth latched onto one of her aroused nipples.

"Of course, only for you." I answered her and I let my hand slip down towards her slender thighs.

She smiled and moaned in ecstasy, feeling my hands as they slipped into her dewy center. Which was already slick and wet waiting for more.

Of course she would get more, soon. She just had to wait for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Max<em>**

I felt his fingers deep within me, passion unfurled from me. I wanted, needed more.

How could he tease me thus?

Why was he being so mean to me? Was it something I did in the past?

I wasn't fair, so decided to tease him too.

I let my hand slip lower and lower across his chest. Just in time to stop above his hard erection.

He gasped aloud and slipped another finger into my core. I couldn't help but moan against him. So I quietly moved my hand lower, my actions went unnoticed and I finally reached my intended destination.

Roughly I gripped his hardened erection within my hands and felt the length of him. I could feel him shiver under my touch. Hmm, it was like playing with fire.

Only to be stopped as he withdrew his fingers my core. I moaned in protest at his actions, making me feel suddenly so empty.

What was he doing now?

In answer to my question, he suddenly entered me. Stifling a yelp, I started to move against him. Letting him choose the rhythm this time.

My own release was not far from his own release. Sometime later we lay amidst the bed sheet and crumpled clothing.

I slept with this dark and seductive stranger.

What in the world have I done? Who was I? Who was this man next to me?

Someone please tell me what was going on. I am utterly lost; things just didn't make sense to me.

Besides this delicious young, mystery stranger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

Everything was once again peaceful as I relaxed during the aftermath of our lovemaking.

Then I heard footsteps down the hallway, little footsteps. Not just the footsteps of one person, but also two.

Damn.

What perfect timing, wasn't it?

Though it would have been much worse if someone came to the bedroom ten minutes ago. That would have been MUCH, MUCH worse.

Faster than normal I rushed off the bed and into my now wrinkled clothing. Shoving Max's clothes back at her body.

"Hurry up, the kids are coming. They want to see if their mom is finally awake." I instructed pulling on my jeans.

She stood there staring at me intently the whole time she was getting dressed.

There still wasn't much that I could do about the smell of the room, unfortunately.

"Kids?" She whispered looking stupefied. Her chocolate colored eyes were almost as wide as plates.

"Yes, kids. Our kids Max, the troublesome, mind reading, mutant twins. You know, Thorne and Violette." She had to be joking earlier, right?

Of course that instant, they both decided to enter the room. Instantly they launched themselves towards their mother. Thorne still had yet to hug me. Which didn't make sense.

"Momma!" The voices chorused as the two toddlers hugged a confused looking Max.

"Who are you guys?" She asked ever so innocently, sounding completely lost.

More footsteps sounded in the hallway and Max stiffened for a second.

"Why Momma, it's us. Thorne and Violette." Thorne chirped snuggling deeper to her leg.

Then Violette turned to me. Her look said it all. This woman in front of me was and wasn't Max.

I just slept with Max, again. Damn, this just kept getting worse.

Oh yeah, and just like the last time we slept together we used no protection. Thus the twins were created, but what about now?

Got even worse didn't it?

* * *

><p>So what do you think so far?<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	10. Saints & Sinners

I'm back again. Sorry it took so long, AP Bio work is fun. ^-^

I hope you enjoy ^-^ Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Saints & Sinners**

_**Max**_

Who am I? I pondered over and over again. Who was I?

The once clean bed was now a mess in the aftermath of lovemaking with the handsome stranger. Clothing was strewn all over the floor and furniture, a bra hung from the ceiling fan and somehow a pair of boxers was on the small T.V. in front of the bed.

Dear lord everything was a mess, but it felt so good. Nothing could compare to what I just did with that handsome man.

Then footsteps were heard from the staircase, whoever it was better have the decency to ignore the bedroom. That next moment the dark stranger leaped out of the bed like someone stuck a hot coal on his cute ass.

Even his dark feather wings were amazingly gorgeous.

Clothing appeared in my hands and the stranger struggled to put his clothes back on.

"Hurry up, the kids are coming. They want to see if their mom is finally awake." His dark sexy voice instructed me and I saw a smug look on his face as he pulled on the black colored jeans.

Kids? What in the world was he talking about, I wasn't a mother? There was no possible way. The whole time I stared him down not bothering to look back down at my clothes as I dressed.

"Kids?" I whispered looking incredulous. Did he have me confused with somebody else? The look in my eyes must have said it all.

"Yes, kids. Our kids Max, the troublesome, mind reading, mutant twins. You know, Thorne and Violette." He explained it out to me but I was even more confused than before.

Was I Max? But Max was a boy's name! I was most definitely a girl. Why would I have a name like that?

Of course the very next moment the bedroom door sprung open followed by two little children. Somewhat noisy and rambunctious mutant little children that is.

I felt two pairs of little arms snake around my legs. Though they were adorable they seemed different yet somehow familiar.

"Momma!" Two little voices chorused together. I could sense that the little boy was on the verge of tears as he snuggled his face into my leg. All I wanted to do was pick up the child and hug him to death, make all his sadness go away permanently.

Yet the little girl hugged with me tightly at first but then she released me with no emotion.

But I didn't even know who I was at the moment.

Who were these kids? Where did they come from? Where were their parents?

"Who are you guys?" I looked down into the little dirty blond child and the raven-haired girl. Who were they really?

More footsteps ascended the staircase. I felt my body tense as if waiting for an intrusion.

"Why Momma, it's us. Thorne and Violette." The dirty blond boy snuffled and looked up towards me. His eyes looked expectant. He did let go of my leg though.

But I had no answer for him.

"Who am I?" I asked aloud as yet more people entered the room.

_Max, you are Max. _It seemed like a voice answered me in my head.

No freaking way. Not possible. Ever.

I felt my body fold over a high pitch went off inside of my head.

HOLY COW! IT HURT!

The next moment though I lost all control of my body.

What the heck was going on?

Someone or something was using my body against me.

* * *

><p><strong>Violette<strong>

This wasn't Momma. It just couldn't have been Momma. Momma was warm, pure, funny, and happy.

This one was cold, manipulative, confused, but above all she was controlled.

Someone had taken away Momma's soul leaving us with the shell. An empty shell of what she used to be.

If I were an adult like Daddy, I would have sworn. But I was a good little girl, wasn't I?

Because right that moment Daddy needed Momma the most, yet little did he know that at that moment Momma also needed Daddy the most.

But then she lost way more than her memories. Momma lost herself. Momma was now gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thorne<strong>_

We could sense the tension in the air between Momma and that loser. 'Daddy' Violette called him, 'loser' said I. We then decided to do a little investigating, ya know snooping around, looking for clues.

Just like Scooby-Doo! My very favorite TV show. Hey I'm still a little kid you know! I may be a smart mutant toddler but I was still a kid at heart!

Violette warned me that we were interrupting something important. But what was more important than our Momma's life?

When we arrived at the bedroom that loser's face was all flushed and his t-shirt was on backwards. Momma didn't look any better besides the being awake part.

Was it me or was the room a little stuffy?

_It's the room. _Violette sent, there went my sister reading my innocent mind again.

_Oh ok, now get out of my head._ All I needed was a pestering little voice inside of my head telling me what to do. Sisters, ick.

At least she wasn't dead, did that vision from earlier really mean a thing.

I leapt at my mother's legs, feeling my twin do the same thing. Momma was back for now at least, we were one big family again. She didn't die; Momma would never leave us behind ever.

"Who are you guys?" Momma's gentle warm voice rang out I could feel it vibrate from her body.

Auntie Nudge, Uncle Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan, plus Grandpa Jeb were heard climbing up the stairs like mad cows. Well Violette and I did practically fly up the stairs but still we left the room at a super sonic speed.

"Why Momma, it's us. Thorne and Violette." I answered her and looked into the depths of her warm brown eyes. But I saw recollection in them; I could feel nothing within them either.

That instant I let go of her leg as if she were on fire. Something was not right.

"Who am I?" I heard Momma gasp as she asked everyone. Then her eyes widened almost to the size of beach balls.

Then she bowled over. Not again. Just what we needed right. But that was only for a second.

She instantly got up. But this time red eyes replaced the brown.

Who was this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

The next moment after not answering our son's question, Max practically fell onto her stomach. This was not happening again.

Before I could do a thing she got up again, but something yet again was different.

Her once chocolate pupils were now blood red. This was definitely not Max. That's when the Flock finally decided to show up.

_Daddy?_ Violette asked looking at me.

_What? _I practically shouted at my kid (we were really having an mental conversation, but still) but then instantly apologized. There was no time for arguing now.

This person who ever it was looked really angry, even though it was in Max's body. Awkward a bit.

_You're shirt is on backwards. _She pointed out, that was great especially at a time like this. I looked down, shit! It really was, this was going to be difficult to explain later.

If there even was a later. I even swore, again. By the time all of this was over my kids would have become potty-mouths.

Thanks sweetheart. I answered but there was nothing I could do about it right now.

"Destroy." A deeper more seductive and evil voice said from Max's mouth. It seemed that her whole aura around her started to get darker, more malicious.

Evil Max? But Max II (erm, Maiya) was gone, trapped after she did the unspeakable. I made absolute sure of that. She couldn't hurt any one of us again.

Especially when she was trapped in a laboratory like that one. She did deserve it though after all the pain she caused me but then for Max it was even worse.

I still couldn't live that one up. It would take years just to get Max to forgive me, if she forgave me.

Possibility: never. Thought so.

Something whizzed past my head I dodged last second, our daughter still in my arms. Whatever it was had landed in the wall.

Was that a knife? Did she just try to kill me?

Where in the world did she get a knife? She couldn't have had that on her the whole time, right?

Yep this definitely was not Max. Maybe she still felt that way after what happened a few eons ago but she would result into this, right?

But then again Max's anger was something you did not want to mess with. Something else flew past my neck and into the poor wall again.

Shit.

Still not Max.

What were we going to do now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeb<strong>_

No, it just wasn't possible yet. This was one thing that he did not know about.

Of course they would keep it from him.

The mind erasing was one thing but the part about someone else controlling Max's body was another.

Mayhap this time the student did surpass the teacher.

But then again Jeb still had a few tricks up his sleeve. A few dangerous ones still, inwardly he smirked.

Things were going to get fun.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Plot thickining?<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author. Besides Violette & Thorne.


	11. Perfectly Broken

Here it is, Angel returns! What is she hiding though? I hope you enjoy I might do something steamy the next chapter though...

Enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Perfectly Broken**

_**Max (?)**_

Destroy the defaulted subjects. They must be eradicated from the face of the earth. Their powers were the most powerful ever known and when they were combined that power increased tenfold.

Nothing was going to stop me from following my mission. Nothing.

This experiment in front of me seemed to be useless but I did not care a shit about him.

I had the children that I needed to destroy. It wouldn't hurt them, for long.

Another knife appeared in my hand over and over again. I began throwing them at the target that had both of the frightened children with him.

This was going to be a hard one.

Unfortunately I was too preoccupied by my precious little targets that I forgot that I was the only agent sent on this mission. An assailant attacked me from behind and before I had a chance to recover I was given a solid kick to the gut.

Damn. So they wanted to play dirty now did they? Wait until they discovered what happened to the real Max. Well there used to be a Max; I'll leave it at that.

That was the least of their worries right now I smirked.

"You wouldn't hurt Momma, now would you?" I gave them a smile of absolute smile of innocence. But still the pressure on my back continued.

Whoever had attacked me knew of my lies!

Everyone in the room seemed to believe me as I said that one little lie for a mere second, except for the kiddies and some blonde preteen.

Where the heck did she come from?

So this was that little 'Angel' everyone was worried about. I did a double take just to be sure. Angelic soft blond curly hair and pure sky blue eyes, yep this was definitely her description.

Besides Angel II was already dead, she was weak to begin with.

No one seemed to take notice of her though. They all seemed to yelling something over me.

"Hey Angel, it's nice of you to join us." I looked at her not bothering to resist my bonds.

"As it is to see you, _Max_." She gave me a 'goody-two-shoes' smile. The room erupted into gasps of shock as they recognized the blondie.

She wasn't controlling my brain, no way. I had a secret weapon on my side.

While everyone's face turned to see their missing combat. I could feel the pressure lighten up a bit.

Which was all that I needed to escape. But I wouldn't be gone for long, for now I had all the information that I needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

Well that explained the missing Angel problem but we had a whole other issue to worry about at the moment.

Max, or the person who was and wasn't Max. It was confusing.

But we had to get to the bottom of this. Just when I thought I finally got the second part to my heart together again, it crumbled underneath my grasp.

I needed Max. But erm, more importantly our kids needed their mother.

"Who in the world was that?" Gazzy exclaimed in shock. Sometimes I wondered where his brain went no one knows for sure.

"Max." I replied looking down at the sleeping child in my lap. Dylan had Thorne at the moment but he too seemed inconsolable. Was it just me or was he a Mommy's boy?

I replayed the recent event in my head going over every single thing that happened.

Angel get out of my head. I warned her she did not need to know what exactly happened.

She only laughed aloud and answered, "Like I would ever want to see that, Fang."

Which meant that earlier she was reading my mind.

Damn her.

If she ever so saw a sliver of my memories was just happened 45 minutes ago, she would never…

"So what do we do now?" Iggy asked entering the room sporting a black eye where Max (?) punched him earlier, plus a good kick in the you-know-where.

I say he deserved it after laughing at me when Max kicked me at her house. She could give a really mean kick; I'm still a bit sore from that.

"Yeah Fang, what do we do now? We can't just go on a mission with your kids! Max would freak if something happened to either one of them." Nudge pointed out staring at me from across the table.

"There's only one thing we can do now, we go find Mrs. Martinez." Jeb answered from the doorway he seemed to come out of nowhere.

I could sense Iggy sitting straighter at the mention of Max's mother. He hasn't seen Ella in a long, long while.

"What about Max?" Total inquired looking at Jeb from his own personal seat at the wooden table. Still not quite used to see a dog a table still…

"Most likely she was after someone here, but my question is who?" Jeb informed us picking up Violette from my arms before glaring at me intensely.

I had a feeling like I knew where this was going. It was one of those Daddy-boyfriend talks, for I all I knew it felt as though he had something worse than just a shotgun in his pocket.

If looks could kill this was definitely one of those times. I desperately needed a toddler in my arms to protect me from him.

Thorne was the closest and I had to make due. Anything to stop him from hurting me, after I hurt Max even though I kind of did deserve it.

Though he was angry as hell when I picked him up.

"Let go of me loser!" Thorne screeched waking up his sister who suddenly looked teary eyed in Jeb's arms.

Where in the world did my son know that kind of foul language? Though I did have a nasty habit of letting a few words slip loose.

The toddler clawed at my arms as I struggled to hold him in my lap.

Everyone in the room was just as shocked as I was at my son's recent behavior.

"Looks like someone doesn't like Daddy." Iggy snickered. He deserved another punch in the face so his eyes would match.

Why was he acting like an ass now?

Wasn't Dylan the one who was supposed fit the job description?

"Grandpa, where's Momma?" Violette asked placing her small hand on Jeb's face. His expression suddenly got soft but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to forgive me just yet.

Before he could answer Thorne gave me a pretty good strong solid punch to the face.

Talking about pain.

"Uncle Dylan, Uncle Dylan save me from the monster!" The young boy screamed in my arms and I was in a loss for what to do.

"Thorne he's not a monster. He's your father. Doesn't he deserve at least a hug?" Dylan turned to my son also looking surprised by the young boy.

"NO!" The boy refused his hand ended up whacking into my swollen cheek, again.

Family drama is fun to watch, isn't it?

"Thorne! " Dylan reprimanded, so this was the father figure my son had to look up to for the last two to three years?

"Uncle Dylan is my daddy! Not you loser! " Thorne insisted glaring at me just like Jeb did moments ago. That explains where he got it from…

My kid just called me a loser, again. What was I to say as a comeback?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max (?)<strong>_

She did her job, for now, all was well. It was high time that she deserved a nice break from it all.

Luckily the head honcho himself let her get a break. She did have to keep up appearances. Even though her body was truly strong she need to put her wings up and rest.

This time she was going to relax in a different way.

It wasn't going to be so bad when she was stuck in a room with her counterpart's doppelganger. Especially with one so freaking hot looking.

Oh she was going to enjoy this one indeed.

"Max?" He asked his voice ever so husky, the young man was practically already lusting after her.

_"Yess…"_ She replied in the same tone, feeling her own body enflamed just by his mere presence in the room.

Something in her head kept telling her to stop. But something her body moved her to go on.

How much harm could this little fling do?

"Come to me." The man begged, when was he undressed?

She didn't give a damn, anymore. No matter what she getting in that bed, the one that felt miles away.

"With pleasure." She answered stripping off her own clothing that seemed to be like a barrier. Nothing was stopping her now.

"My darling Max. " The young man crooned as she lay in his arms after finally reaching the forbidden bed. She smiled this was right, of course it was.

Light from the lamp shown on his face, the chiseled features of his face were now more precise. Oh how was his body so sexy? Why did he only belong to her?

Raising a hand she caressed his face, letting him know that she was there for him.

"My dear Fang." She whispered and took his lips with her own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel<em>**

She probably should have told them all earlier. This was kind of important. But it did seem that Fang was having family issues with his kid.

She wasn't quite surprised to find out that he had twins with Max; at least they were heading towards a happy ending.

But it did feel good to be finally reunited with her family again. Oh how she missed the Flock dearly!

Max might be in danger still, she just had to do something. So she decided to speak her mind.

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!<p>

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


	12. True & False

Sorry that this is late, but with summer work and family visiting and Harry Potter everything got jumbled. I hope you like it, this chapter was not what I expected but at least I understand Max & Fang now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

**True & False**

_**Max (The Real Max)**_

I love him. Damn it, I do! Fang was the only one for me.

But why was I in some distant room making love to him? I still haven't forgiven him for going out and cheating on me! And with Maiya for that matter!

I caught him sleeping with wrong Max. Well there went my love life.

Couldn't trust boys period.

_All Those Years Ago…_

_He said that he would be there, where in the hell was he? Our new house was nice, newer and very big but Fang and I had a special 'meeting' to go to._

_I had some VERY important news to tell him! Why couldn't he be there? _

_Something down the hallway thumped against the wall. Almost as if two people were wrestling?_

"_Max, I love you." Where in the world did that confession come from? So he was here somewhere…_

_What the hell, Fang! _

"_I love you too, Fang." That voice was familiar, it was just like mine. But that definitely was not me! _

_Max II, erm I mean 'Maiya'!_

_Stumbling blindly I reached the door to his room; the Flock left what felt like hours ago._

_Why wasn't I surprised?_

_Fang did have a thing for me, so I already knew that he made out with Maiya a while back when __**he**__ left me. But it escalated to this point!_

_Heartbreakingly I opened the door to his dark room._

_There in the bed in a steamy battle of lust lay the man that I once thought loved me and my freaking evil gone good twin!_

_What the F?_

"_Max? MAX!" Recognition filled his face. That was the last straw!_

_This was going to be the father of my child! (Though it would later be children…)_

_Not even speaking a word I stared at Fang accusingly and left the room. There was no going back; our relationship was severed from that point on. My very best friend and other half cheated on me with 'me'._

"_Max no! This isn't what you think!" Fang jumped out of bed with a great look of disgust at Maiya and chased after me._

_Yeah right and that's what they all say when they find their other half cheating on them with somebody else._

_Daring myself not to sucker punch him I continued on my way to my very own room. It was hard not to break down along the way there. _

_I desperately needed a hug. Preferably with somebody trusted._

"_Save it Fang, nothing is going to fix this!" I said coldly looking at the wall not daring to meet his eyes._

"_Max, how was I supposed to know? You and her look exactly alike, she was even at the spot you told me to meet!" Fang said pleadingly._

_Oh he did not just go there! It didn't help that I already felt the fire from hell breaking what was left of my already hurt heart._

_The first love was always the hardest. But why did I have to fall so hard?_

"_You know what Fang? Maybe I didn't love you all along; I slept with __**your EVIL twin!**__" Shoving past him I ran into Dylan in the hall. _

_He looked confused over our fight. But why was he here?_

_Pulling him with me I ran into my bedroom, triple locking my bedroom door from Fang. I barely made it to my bed when I broke down into deeper sobs within Dylan's arms. He was always trying to comfort me even after I rejected him for Fang._

"_Shh! Max, what's the problem?" Dylan's silken sexy voice calmed me down somewhat._

"_Don't call me that!" Gosh I was a mess or was that the hormones already kicking in?_

"_Just tell me what happened," Dylan said stroking my head lovingly._

_Fang's footsteps were heard coming down the hall towards my room._

"_He freaking cheated on me! Fang slept with my whore of an evil twin!" I shout viciously knowing he could hear me outside of the door._

_Dylan only clutched me tighter to his chiseled chest. Why was it his arms that I sought for comfort after seeing Fang and Maiya?_

"_That's what boys do, sweet; they take your heart and break it into pieces. If that's not enough they take the broken pieces and crush them even more." Dylan said loudly enough for Fang to hear._

_Score one for Team Dylan. _

"_B-but that's not it!" I croaked and I pressed myself deeper into Dylan's chest._

"_Tell me sweet, what else is the matter?" Dylan asked huskily into my ears._

"_I'm, I'm…" I could barely whisper it to him._

"_What is it sweet?" Dylan wrapped his arms around depressed form._

"_I'm pregnant." I whispered so quietly I swore that it was barely audible._

"_Does __**he**__ know?" Dylan whispered back._

_I shook my head._

"_What are you going to do about it?" Dylan whispered softly into my ears, sending tingling sensations all over my body._

_I certainly did not want to face Fang just yet._

"_MAX! Let me speak with you! I'm sorry; I have to make it up to you!" Fang's voice made my heart lurch as he pounded on the door to my room._

"_Save it for the Max that loves you!" I said at the door and felt him stiffen to my response._

_That got him._

"_Look she doesn't want to speak to you, right now. Come back in a little while, Fang." Dylan called through the door._

"_Oh great! Now he's in there with you!" Fang accused. He knew of that one itty bitty little fling I had with Dylan a while back. At least I wasn't caught kissing Dylan only ten feet away._

"_Just leave, I don't want to see your ass near my person again!" I screamed erupting into a Max volcano._

_His retreating footsteps were heard leaving grudgingly down the hall._

"_Dylan, I'm leaving. I j-just don't want to see that lying jerk again!" I said loudly but it wasn't exactly yelling, yet._

_Dylan looked incredulous. _

_It was most likely the hormones and anger speaking together. But I felt like it really was my heart telling me what to do._

"_Are you sure you really want to do this?" Dylan asked me warily looking me up and down as if I would break into a million little pieces._

"_Positive. I will leave at nightfall." I announced. "Just don't tell anyone." I hoped that Dylan would keep my secret._

"_You're leaving just like that?" Dylan held me still and looked into my eyes. "Then I'm coming with you!" _

_What?_

"_W-what do you mean coming with me?" I asked harshly pulling the neck of his shirt. If I looked down I would see him yummy abs…_

_Yummy abs? What the hell was I thinking? Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"_You don't think I would let you fend for yourself with a baby on the way, now could you Max?" Dylan said looking intensely into my eyes._

"_Thanks Dylan." I whispered and hugged him back. He was the friend that I really needed right now._

"_Max! Fang! Dylan! We're home!" Voices chorused out in the living room. Guess the Flock was back._

_Putting up a brave front, I tried to make it seem as if everything was normal on the outside. While on the inside I was a fragile piece of glass in a china shop that was raided by bulls._

_This would be the last time I would see the Flock for a while. I made sure everything was normal, well almost normal at least._

_Slowly I emerged from my room, Dylan holding my hand behind. For now he would be my wall. Little did I know that he would be my wall for long time…_

"_What's for dinner, Iggy?" I asked coming into the kitchen hopefully my eyes didn't betray me and were still red. _

_Luckily no one noticed. I just had to hide it from Angel, which seemed very impossible._

"_Chinese!" Nudge crooned holding a box of takeout. My stomach gurgled, I would eat but it would only be for the baby. _

_Dinner passed without anything out of the ordinary except I sat as far as seemingly possible from Fang and glared at him every few seconds. Each time I did he seemed to scrunch deeper into his chair._

"_Looks as though somebody had a fight." Gazzy complimented with his mouth full of fried rice._

"_The sexual tension in the room is much stronger though." Iggy stated before eating a forkful. I turned to give him the glare but as you all know he is blind. But I wasn't the only one; everybody else seemed to staring at him also._

_Nudge elbowed him, making him choke for a second._

"_What?" Iggy gasped._

"_Nothing." Nudge said knowingly. _

_Fang stayed as silent as ever. Dylan just squeezed my hand under the table._

_Then Angel spoke up. "I love you Max." It came out randomly out of the blue. _

_Well at** least** somebody** loved** me._

"_Me too, Angel." I replied just as lovingly. In my head I sent a thousand apologies, but she just smiled and I took it as though she understood. Fang cringed._

_**We'll keep in touch, Max. Don't you worry about us, I'll tell Fang sooner or later.**__ Her voice entered my head, and she gave me another one of those innocent real-looking but fake smiles._

_That night I left with Dylan and no one was aware of it except for one sweet little soul._

_My child would never meet his or her real father. But then again would they really want to._

* * *

><p>Dont'y worry I'm Team Fang all the way, but for this chapter it was sort of necessary! So I kind of had to make him the good guy but Fang will get Max back... somehow.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author...


	13. Mommies & Daddies

I'm back again, but the next update might take a while. Not because of writers block but because of special family commitments, and summer work. :(

Thank you AwkweirdIdeasLeadToThis and rosykitten59. Because of you guys I was inspired to write some more, even if it took a while. :)

On with the story, I hope you enjoy! Mrs. Martinez appears!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

**Mommies & Daddies**

_**Angel**_

Taking a deep breath Angel spoke her mind. But that instant it came out more of yell.

"Max II was ordered to kill the real Max and the twins. But she refused so they went to the last resort, erase the real Max kill her and the twins. Two birds with one stone."

That instant all fighting ceased. No one dared speak a word or that much even breathe.

"What?" Iggy gasped incredulous. His face matched just about everyone else's in the room.

Sigh. This was going nowhere.

At least Jeb was formulating a plan…

That was better than nothing. Not by much though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mrs. Martinez<strong>_

Tonight was just like any normal night. Ella was in bed, after she checked in on her. No sneaking out tonight for her, for a long, long while.

But boy did she still feel as if the whole house was empty.

Then there was a knock on her door.

Instantly she thought of many things: danger, mutants, machines, door-to-door salespeople, Girl Scouts?

The possibilities were endless.

But then she heard the knock was in a pattern, almost like Norse code. This led her to one conclusion.

Of course it would be him. They haven't talked in over a week. As a single mother dating this was rare for her boyfriend to be visiting her at this hour.

Unexpectedly she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend standing there in the dark. But he was exactly what you would call alone. He even brought guests, but at this time of night?

Still the sight of him made her heart beat slightly faster.

Oh, dear Jeb.

Then a small feminine voice spoke up, one she hadn't heard of before.

"Grandpa is this Grandma?" Grandma? What were they talking about?

"She doesn't look that old." This time a small boy voice questioned. She wasn't quite sure if that was an insult of not.

What in the world was going on and who were these children?

That instant she decided to take the matters into her own hands.

"Jeb," She called out indicated towards her dear old boyfriend. "And everyone else please come on in, the weather is supposed to be terrible."

At least her new house had at least ten bedrooms now; this new neighborhood suited her quite nicely. But first she decided to rewarm the cookies that were in the microwave, they weren't as good as they were earlier when she took them out of the oven but still cookies were cookies.

She could hear the door double locking and eight pairs of feet thudded through the entryway of the house.

Was this a sight for sore eyes or what?

Soon the army of mutant bird kids descended into her kitchen raiding her of the ever precious chocolate chip cookies. She only smiled at the thought of a less-empty house.

Iggy fought Gazzy over the amount of cookies in their hands, while Nudge and Angel seemed to be conversing quietly. The little blonde child mind reader seemed to be in tough shape with red welts on her face and a bruise on her neck.

What happened to her?

Total sat at the island table with them complaining how dogs weren't allowed to eat chocolate and mumbled something about the whereabouts of his wife, Akila.

While Fang was looking more like glaring at the now older version of Dylan who seemed to be holding a baby bag in his arms.

Then she turned to her boyfriend who seemed to hold a pair of sad looking toddlers in his arms.

Two toddlers that looked exactly like a certain pair of mutant teenagers. Oh Lord, but this wasn't happening already?

"Jeb you have quite a lot of explaining to do." She stated boldly not looking him square in the eye. For the tiniest of seconds she saw him flinch, and inwardly she smiled at having that power over him.

He even started to slightly stutter, this was even better. "L-leave that to Fang over there…" Jeb indicated towards Fang.

But where was Max? Where in the world was her daughter?

This couldn't be good at all.

Before Fang could even speak up the raven haired girl in Jeb's arms spoke, looking at her with keen interest chocolate brown eyes stared back at her own dark brown eyes. They were exactly the same eyes.

Mrs. Martinez took a very, very deep breath.

"Grandma sure is pretty, just like you said Grandpa, almost as pretty like mommy she looks like her too." The little girl spoke in a fluid sentence which was way beyond the years of her age.

She was a grandmother.

"B-but now Momma's gone…" The dirty blonde haired toddler looked at her and her heart broke at the sight of tears in his little eyes.

Max couldn't have left her own children on purpose; she was programed with a great maternal sense one for that of such great breeding.

Moving quickly to her boyfriend's arms she swept the little boy up. These two children were like little angels from heaven.

"That's Thorne." Fang stated indicating at the child in her arms. Who was starting to doze off as his seemed to bob up and down as he fell into dreamland.

How long ago was it since she last held a child this small in her arms?

"I'm Violette. " The dark haired princess said sleepily hugging Jeb tightly.

"Is E around?" Iggy spoke up disrupting her current thoughts. Wait until Ella found out her boyfriend was here.

Where was the lock for her door?

"Asleep, like you all should be." Her inner mother instincts kicked in again and she gently rocked the little boy in her arms as he cried himself into sleep. Jeb was doing the same to little Violette.

"We'll be in the usual rooms." Nudge stated trying to hold back a yawn as she grabbed Angel's hand and went upstairs followed by Total.

"You better be in that room, young man." Mrs. Martinez mentioned at a smirking Iggy who was helpfully being lead through the house by an equally tired Gazzy.

"Fine. " Iggy sighed giving up on thoroughly surprising his girlfriend. Yes he had officially asked Ella out a while ago.

It would have been funny though, except not for Ella…

"Here let me take the kids, Mrs. Martinez, I'll just put them in my usual room." Fang said reaching for both of the slightly heavy toddlers. Then he trudged up the stairs for his designated bedroom.

"Come back when you're done, Fang. I need a good word with you." Jeb said protectively, almost father-like.

But then again he was a father and a grandfather for that matter. When it got to the genetics Jeb was still the one who made her daughter possible today. Even though, Max was a child that was tested upon and thus created for a sole purpose as a mutant.

Max was always special to her, no matter what.

Jeb walked back over to her again and clasped her in his arms not realizing that they both still had company. Dylan was still in the room and unfortunately got a little more than he bargained for, especially when she and Jeb got a little _intense_.

A surprise cough in the room interrupted their passions for a while and the couple froze for a second. Both flushed slightly since Jeb's tongue was inside of her mouth, still.

Dylan at least wasn't expecting a surprise show. Maybe it was the lighting but he did look a little green.

Mayhap it was just her imagination. Maybe…

Just as quickly they broke apart their faces both a shade of tomato red. Fang's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

All embarrassment wiped off their faces; it was time to get back to serious business.

Mrs. Martinez turned her attention back to the mysterious allusive Dylan who just happened to disappear around the same time Max did.

The two young men had some explaining to do about her daughter.

"Now tell me boys, why in the world my daughter went missing for so long." She turned towards a depressed looking Fang; he had a pained expression in his eyes.

She could feel Jeb smirk; apparently he knew something she didn't.

Dylan gave Fang that meaningful look; it was up to him to explain. If she looked closely she would have seen Fang's torso shaking slightly.

"Well-I-may-have-slept-with-Maiya-and-Max-found-out-and-left-us-but-I-swear-that-I-didn't-know-she-was-pregnant-with-my-kids." It came out as one big jumble. Luckily, she was mom and could understand the language of toddler. Fang cringed lightly and wouldn't meet her eyes.

But she had bigger things in her mind.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER!" She had to contain herself from bringing the whole house down and lunging at Fang so she could hurt him.

Who at the moment had enough pain to deal with at the moment, thank you very much...

Fang was dead meat now… She was going to eat him for breakfast.

Fang cringed even more. Jeb also looked like he couldn't strain in his anger at the dark haired mutant young man.

"That is going too far, mister! After you left her once, she was broken for months. Sure I understood when you guys finally got together again, but I sure as hell didn't forgive you for what you did to her!" Her English then went into incoherent Spanish, and everyone looked at her oddly obviously not understanding what she said.

"Dear, please calm down. I too do not like Fang and Max together but remember they did truly love each other once." Jeb held her waist and caressed her cheek lovingly, which was a weird gesture of affection to the two young men but it was normal to her.

But she was having none of that right now.

"Oh shut Jeb!" Everyone in the kitchen looked at her with wide eyes; they had never a specific Mrs. Martinez in full fury before. It was like she was whole another person.

"He's been berating himself for a while now Mrs. Martinez. Fang feels like shit about it too." Dylan the 'Golden Boy' just swore. At least she now felt a little better now.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just hope Max can forgive me though, wherever she really is and whoever she is." Fang said his voice deep with emotion; his body looked broken and forlorn.

"Where is she now?" Mrs. Martinez asked expectant, hoping Max would appear in the doorway. At least she wasn't angry anymore.

"Well, it seems as though we have a lot more explaining left to do." Dylan spoke up again.

This was going to take a while, a long long while…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max (The Mind Controlled One)<strong>_

Her body was thrown in the plays of passion. This Fang was much better at lovemaking than the original.

At least this one would love her.

If she was even capable such an emotion now.

But who was she to stick to one lover; she also had her heart set on a sexy looking redhead in the next room over.

Who would deny her the pleasure of having such fun?

Luckily she got her wish.

A raven haired head appeared at her breasts, licking and sucking each nipple roughly as if he were a child drinking milk.

While a different pair of hands roamed and caressed her thighs delicately, sending shivers through her spine.

Was this the good life or what?

* * *

><p>Thanks for those of you who reviewed and to those you who read my work!<p>

I hope you liked it, it might be a while before another update though...

I do not own Maximum Ride ... all rights belong to the author...


	14. Black & White

For those reviewers who were confuzzled. Yes this is a Fax story. I make up the plot as I go, which I know isn't very good. But bear with me this will be a Fax I truly despise Dylan. Ok to set this straight the mind controlled Max is a seperate personality than the real Max. Max II is dead. DEAD. Fang was also not very aware of this change in Max when they finally slept together again. Ergo boys can be very stupid. (sometimes)

For my peeps who follow this story. Sorry for the wait, I was in Florida for a week. Went to Universal Studios and to the magical world of Harry Potter. :) There my writing inspiration increased ten fold. I hope you enjoy. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Black & White**

_**Fang**_

_At The Time of His Mistake_

_Max left for a brief flight, we all knew how she loved the air. Unfortunately 'Wonder-boy' also wanted to join in so I of course opted out._

_I knew that he wouldn't try to make a move on my girlfriend, all he ever really needed to do was walk to the park singing (which I thought sounded like a girl much alike some other famous singer) and he would have twenty girls two minutes top._

_It was always 'Dylan this' or 'Dylan that'. I just hated him with a vengeance. That and plus Max and him were made to have kids together. _

_No one touched my girl. No one. She only belonged to me. _

_I had a very expensive ring hidden in my dresser to prove it. Though I had yet to ask her, we had only gotten back together barely a year ago._

_I was this serious about Max._

_I was supposed to meet her here soon; she said that she had some very big news. But what could it have been? I had some news to talk to her about myself._

_Then destruction landed at my doorstep, literally. A knock at the door brought me closer to my doom. Reluctantly I went down the stairs to answer the door, maybe Iggy walked into the door head first, again. Or maybe Max she told me to meet her outside later._

_I recognized those pink curls anywhere. Max II a.k.a Maiya. What the hell did she want?_

_We all knew she was traitor from the beginning, even when she was in my newer flock back then. They were fine, the last I heard from them they were in the Bahamas in some mission of some sort (not)._

"_Fang." Maiya said huskily. The skimpy tank top of hers (also in a matching pink color to her highlights) was lower than should be and if I had just so moved his head a fraction of an inch at the right angle I could see her ghastly dirty breasts. She looked like a whore; she even had a matching thong under her skirt that looked about four inches long. It didn't help that she also smelled like nasty pot, not that I actually tried some before on a dare at this crazy drunk ass party a while back…_

_Let's just forget that ever happened, if Max found out she would murder me in my sleep._

"_What do you want __**Maiya**__?" I put more emphasize on her name. What was she now doing with her life now? Would she go that far as to sell herself on the streets? _

_Were those seven inch stilettos on her feet? What the hell was she thinking? Besides acting like a whore that is…_

"_You." Her body slumped a bit and I could smell alcohol in her breath. Not that I actually had some of that either when I strayed into that same party a while back…_

_But that's a secret right now…_

"_Maiya you're drunk, you should leave now. I don't like you, I truly do love Max." I said trying to deal with the obviously drunk mutant. She still looked slightly different from Max but they together could have been twins, if not for all the fighting and the killing each other thing._

"_No I'm not." She gave me one of those 'Oh-no-you-didn't' looks with a sneer. When did she become like a plastic pink doll in a blender?_

"_Yes you __**are**__." I once again enforced the emotion. In my mind I was willing her to leave just as quickly as she came._

_Unfortunately both ways of making her disappear failed miserably._

"_But what if I had some important information for you?" At the end of 'you' she blew me a grotesque kiss and winked as though she had something in her eyes. Her fingers toyed with the top of her breasts. Which somehow during her creation were a LOT smaller than Max's, some mutant copy indeed._

_Need I remind you that right now it almost looked as though she was the real Max, and that she was touching herself?_

_This was bad if Max came back any minute just thinking of the possibilities hurt. The last thing that I came up with was castration. Instinctively I let my hand down to protect the afore mentioned certain body part. _

"_What kind of information?" I asked her warily she wasn't one to trust. This was after counting the numerous times she tried to kill us all. Even after Max and I separated for a while._

"_Information concerning your pretty little girlfriend, it's more of a life and death situation." Her voice sounded so slurred. At least Max was better when she got wasted, not that it happened a few times…_

_It happened twice, ok? But she didn't quite remember what happened the night before though._

_But back to business._

"_What?" I asked incredulous. I wasn't gonna fall for this shit. This would only cause trouble._

"_Naw-aw I'm not telling. Unless you want Maxie to get hurt now would ya?" She taunted me in a somewhat similar way as Max would. But instead of being turned on I was repulsed by her actions._

"_Then how do I know if you are lying to me?" I asked I still didn't believe her._

"_You don't but I happen to know some very eager scientists looking for an escaped experiment of theirs for quite a while." She said with a flounce in her step. Her horrible scent now filled the entry to the house. It would take a while to erase the very scent of her from the room._

_She was threatening Max, again. When would the rivalry ever end?_

_Not even comprehending everything she said I instinctively reached my hand out to hold her neck tightly._

_If I put the even the slightest pressure she would…_

"_Tell me." I hissed into her face looking at her somewhat smut yet shocked expression as she flailed around trying to make me release my hold on her._

"_Nope." She whispered to me I could sense the lust in her eyes. This was the very same expression Max would give me time to time._

_It only made my blood boil even harder. She was getting to my nerves, and I was the quiet one around here._

"_Tell me or else." I slowly tightened my grip as to reinforce my threat on her._

"_Why should I tell you if you are only going to hurt in return?" Maiya demand her eyes now looked back at me with a very cold expression._

_How dare she!_

_This time my expression could have turned water into ice as I saw it in her eyes._

"_What?" I asked harshly._

"_Well __**Fang**__, you have two options. The first one being you sleep with me and you get your precious information about your girlfriend or two you kill me now and your girlfriend dies along with the rest of the world. Take your pick." _

_WHAT THE HELL? _

_Did she really think that I would cheat on Max with her?_

_Maiya smiled devilishly, who knew the trouble she could cause?_

_No way._

_Then I felt it, something pricked my finger. I looked down to see a drop of blood on my hand and a syringe in Maiya's hand._

_What the F?_

"_Don't worry Fang it really isn't that hard to choose. Besides you have no choice in the matter." The control over my body was now long gone. I could see and feel what I was doing but I could control my body to stop it. My controlled body was betraying my mind. _

_Or so I thought._

"_Max, I love you." I heard my voice speak to my lovely soon to be fiancée in my arms. Her body writhed against me as she came to her own release. Slowly I rubbed my hands over her golden orbs, feeling the taut nipples._

"_I love you too, Fang." She replied confirming our feelings for each other once again. But her voice seemed to betray her it was slightly higher than usual. Maybe it was from the pleasure._

_Suddenly the door to my bedroom ripped open. I swear I heard the hinges break off in a matter of seconds._

_Another Max stood in the doorway with a heartbreaking look on her face. Max?_

"_Max? MAX!" I turned to the bed as it dawned on me of what I just did. I slept with the slut Maiya._

_Damn it!_

_Max's even scarier ice cold glare burned me into a crisp as she silent ripped the room apart as she left. _

_I just slept with her copy. I was in deep shit now._

"_Max no! This isn't what you think!" Quickly I jumped out of the bed chasing the girl I truly loved with all my heart. She was not going to take this lightly. Leaving I shot daggers in my eyes at Maiya who seemed very content with herself._

_Max continued on to her bedroom running even faster away from me._

"_Save it Fang, nothing is going to fix this!" she said coldly looking at the wall not daring to meet me in the eyes._

_What have I done? I belittled myself._

"_Max, how was I supposed to know? You and her look exactly alike, she was even at the spot you told me to meet!" I said pleadingly._

_Well she did say outside just not where outside specifically. _

"_You know what Fang? Maybe I didn't love you all along; I slept with __**your EVIL twin!**__" She screamed loudly and shoved passed me._

_Really deep shit now Fang, my boy._

_I heard her still running down the hall to her bedroom door that slammed shut and was suddenly locked up three times._

_But right now I just had to talk to her so I started towards the end of the long hallway for her lovely bedroom._

"_MAX! Let me speak with you! I'm sorry; I have to make it up to you!" I shouted and pounded harshly onto her white bedroom door._

_She probably hated me know, so much for a wedding now. _

"_Save it for the Max that loves you!" She yelled and I felt my body hardened into a statue._

_Did she truly mean it? My chest suddenly ached._

"_Look she doesn't want to speak to you, right now. Come back in a little while, Fang." Dylan's voice called through the door._

_What the hell was he doing in there with Max?_

"_Oh great! Now he's in there with you!" I accused._

"_Just leave, I don't want to see your ass near my person again!" She yelled, I could sense the saltwater tears in her eyes. Oh God please no! _

_Her tears to me were like my very weakness. But there was true fury laced within her voice._

_I still had Maiya the slut to deal with. _

_That night didn't get any better. Dinner was a horrendous ordeal and I couldn't get another word out of her or Dylan for that matter._

_The next morning she was gone. So was what was left of my heart._

* * *

><p>So Fang did it kind of on purpose but then again it was for Max.<p>

Hmmm, thanks for all the reviews and for reading!

I do not own Maximum Ride... all rights belong to the author.


End file.
